Warriors of the Omniverse
by pokecj42
Summary: When the Omni-Kings want to merge all of the Multiverses into one huge tournament, who could say no? When all of these other worlds come together, who will walk away the winner, much less walk away alive? Join Goku and the Universe 7 team as they make their way through the other Warriors of the Omniverse!
1. Chapter 1: Gathering of Warriors

Goku dragged his tool across the field as he kept up his field work. Chi-Chi had forced him to work, again! _I wish I could just go train!_ Goku thought. _Vegeta will leave me behind at this rate!_

" Dad!" Goten called out as he landed, bringing his father's lunch just on time as usual.

" Thanks, Goten!" Goku beamed. " I needed some lunch!"

" I apologize for interrupting, but I must speak with you, Goku I presume?"

Goku and Goten looked up to see a blue-skinned, tall, alien land in front of them. The alien wore an outfit similar to that of Whis, yet there were some obvious differences. On the middle of his torso was a weird symbol. " My name is Alnory. I would only like to explain this once, so if you will, would you gather all of the strongest warriors on the planet? I have an urgent message.

After an hour, all of the strongest warriors are finally gathered. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin.

" This better be good." Vegeta said as he glared at Alnory. " I didn't interrupt my training for a waste of time."

" Yeah." Krillin added. " What's this all about anyway, Goku?"

" This guy has a message for all of us." Goku replied. " Now let's hear what he has to say."

" Thank you, Goku. Now, I am Alnory, a being from a race called the Inmo's. We study the Omniverse, many different versions of different Universes. All of the Omni Kings, I assume you know of your Multiverse, have agreed upon having a tournament. The Omni King demands that you all enter, after your performance in the last Universal tournament. Do you accept?" Alnory asked.

" A Universal tournament sounds awesome!" Goku said. " How many can enter?"

" All of you." Alnory said. " This time, a number does not matter."

Goku turned back towards his friends. " Are you guys in?"

" Of course I'm in." Vegeta barked. The response was followed by a smirk. " I get a chance to fight other Universes."

" I'm out." Gohan said. " Sorry everyone, but I'm in no shape to fight."

" I'm in!" Goten and Trunks shouted at the same time.

" Count me in." Tien said. " I've been training for an opportunity like this."

Yamcha and Chiaotzu agreed to stay out, while Piccolo joined in.

" Very well then." Alnory snapped his fingers and bam, they were on a spaceship.

" What the hell?!" Vegeta asked as he looked around. Looking at Alnory, he questioned. " Just what the hell are you?"

Gohan was on the ship, accidentally being taken too. " At least I get to watch."

" I can't believe we have to stay in the area." Trunks complained.

" At least there's food and a training room!" Goten and Goku responded.

" Well, I'm going to train." Vegeta said.

" Alnory said the first match will be called soon, we can watch from this monitor." Piccolo said.

" It stinks we can't be out there though." Goku pouted.

" This whole thing is a little suspicious." Piccolo noted.

" Don't worry about it!" Goku said cheerfully. " It's just a tournament. Plus, if it's from the Omni-King, then we can't say no!"

" Hmph." Was Piccolo's only reply.

" TIme for the first round!" An alien like being shouted as he through his microphone into the air. " Our first contestant is from Universe 60! Welcome to the stage, Vegeta!"

" Is that me?" Vegeta asked, as he walked into the room with the monitor.

" No." Gohan replied. " We're from Universe 7, remember? But to think, there is at least sixty different universes…"

Back on the monitor, Universe 60 Vegeta flew onto the stage. He looked exactly like Vegeta from Universe 7, so what could be the difference?

" Vegeta was brought back to life specifically for this tournament, he died many years ago against the Androids 17 and 18, and has trained in otherworld since." The announcer said.

" Do you think…" Piccolo started. " Could this be the Vegeta from Trunk's timeline?"

" It's possible…" Gohan said. " Would that mean Trunks is here too?"

Universe 60 Vegeta glared at the announcer. " Will you call up my opponent already?!"

" Fine!" The announcer yelled back. " Hailing from Universe 42, Goten of the Time Patrol!"

" Goten?" Goten 7 ( **Numbered by Universe** ) asked. " That's me! But I'm not part of the...Time Patrol? What is that?"

A man with a large, black trench coat walked onto the stage and started to stretch his shoulders. His hair was not that of Goku or Goten's, but was spiky and pointed to the right. " So I get to fight Vegeta...this should be fun!"

" Who are you?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. " Actually, I don't really care. Let's begin!"

" Fine with me." Goten replied.

" 3...2...1...Begin!" The announcer shouted.

Vegeta and Goten flew towards each other, they had enough room, since the ring closely resembled the largest size from the Universe 6 V Universe 7 tournament.

Vegeta threw a punch toward Goten's nose, which Goten blocked and tried to follow up with a punch aimed for Vegeta's gut. Vegeta blocked the attack and teleported behind Goten, where he punched Goten in the back and kicked him across the ring.

" I'm holding back by a longshot, are you sure you don't want to give up now?" Vegeta asked.

" Classic Vegeta." Goten remarked. Goten started to power up as he gained a yellow aura. " Then all-out it is!" Now a Super Saiyan, Goten once again charged towards Vegeta.

With shocking speed, Goten kicked Vegeta across the face, following with a punch to the gut and then and uppercut to the chin. Keeping up with the combo, Goten slammed Vegeta across the head, knocking him to te ground.

" This should do it!" Goten shouted. " Kamehameha!" The blue blast fell towards the ring as Vegeta hit the ground. An explosion followed, blinding the onlookers who lined the stands and those watching the monitor.

" I'm awesome!" Goten 7 shouted!

Vegeta 60 stood up and wiped off his armor, him now also a Super Saiyan. " Nice attack, boy, but I've trained harder than you have, I can tell." Vegeta appeared behind Goten 42 and chopped him in the neck.

The Super Saiyan left Goten 42 as his eyes went white and he fell to the ground.

" Goten is unconscious! The winner is Vegeta from Universe 60!" The announcer shouted.

Vegeta 60 flew back towards his waiting area as a couple of green alien picked up Goten and dragged him off of the stage.

" Don't ya think they should've explained the rules?" Goku asked.

" There isn't a need, they're on that sign." Gohan replied as he pointed across the room.

In big, black letter, the rules were posted on the wall:

 **Only two opponents per match.**

 **No low blows.**

 **Killing is ALLOWED.**

 **Loss if you are, dead, unconscious, or out of the ring.**

" Killing is allowed? We had better be careful." Goku noted.

" Exactly." Piccolo agreed.

" I'm interested in that Vegeta...I'm going to go check him out." Goku was not even finished with the sentence before he had teleported away.

" And what do you want, Kakarot?" Vegeta 60 asked Goku 7.

" I just wanted to know what your Universe is like!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta then had a realization. " You aren't the Kakarot I know, are you?

" Nope." Goku replied.

" Well...fine then. In our Universe, these beings called the Androids attacked…" Vegeta started.

" I know about them, they appeared in our Universe as well." Goku interrupted.

" You died from a heart virus. Then, the Androids killed everyone besides my son, Trunks, your son, and that fat oaf who cut off my tail." Vegeta continued. " Gohan died against the Androids. Trunks went to the future, where he became stronger."

" That's the Trunks that I know!" Goku exclaimed. " He saved me, and Gohan defeated Cell!"

" Well then...thank you for that." Vegeta said, surprising Goku.

" Um...no problem." Goku replied.

" The Kakarot of my world was also brought back...yet I've battled him for years. I want to battle you, another Kakarot and see just how strong you are." Vegeta said as he turned to leave.

" Then you're on!" Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away.

Meanwhile…

" It's time for the second match!" The crowd roared as the announcer shouted his announcement. " First, from Universe 55, we welcome...um...C!"

A man, seemingly a Saiyan, flew onto the stage. He wore a black and green gi without a kanji. That was all to say about him, overall he was pretty mysterious.

" Hehehe...I'm ready for my opponent." The man said cheerfully.

" Okay then...second, from Universe 16, General Bon!" A boar like creature flew up to the stage and stretched. " This'll be easy."

C just sighed. " I wanted a good opponent, I can tell I won't even need to transform to beat this guy."

" Oh yeah? Just try something!" General Bon said.

" Begin!"

No sooner did the announcer call it, was General Bon on the ground, unconscious.

" M-match." The announcer said. " C from Universe 55 wins!"

C sighed and said. " I told you so." And walked off the stage.

" Did you see that, Kakarot?" Vegeta ( 7) asked.

" Yeah...that guy's speed is amazing." Goku replied.

" He could be a serious opponent...gets me excited." Vegeta said.

" Same here, this tournament looks like it will be pretty fun!" Goku said.

" I'm going exploring this time, Kakarot. Wait here." With that, Vegeta walked out of their quarters and down the hall connecting all of the rooms to the arena. Each room had a number on it, but he couldn't sense any Power Levels inside.

Vegeta walked past C as he made his way to Universe 55, and Vegeta felt a chill go down his spine. This person was hiding much more power than he was showing. _J-just who is this guy?!_


	2. Chapter 2: Added Mystery

" Round 3! First up, Android 15 from Universe 16!" A small, purple man flew onto the stage, making a clink sound as he landed on the tile. A notable part of his outfit was a large green hat that was on his head.

" Hey look!" A small fox creature yelled from the stands. " A racist Android!" He was immediately jumped by a fan base.

" Let's get this started." Android 15 said in his accent.

" Android 15's opponent will be B-B-B-Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7!"

" What?!" The Universe 7 crew shouted as they turned to see Beerus and Whis standing behind them.

" Well hello." Whis said. " It appears the Omni-King has even forced the Gods of Destruction to be included in this tournament."

" I don't see why!" Beerus shouted. " But whatever. Whis, I'm going to the arena."

" Start the match already. This pathetic midget will make for less than a toy." Beerus told the announcer.

" I don't know who ya are but I'ma take ya to otherworld!" Android 15 said.

" What a joke." Beerus replied.

" Begin!"

" I'll end this with my Ultimate attack! Android Strike 15 activate!" Android 15 didn't even move before he exploded into thin air.

Beerus lowered his finger and yawned at how easy a match it had been. He then walked off the stage while listening to himself. The first death of the tournament had happened so easily.

" You didn't have to kill him, Beerus!" Goku shouted.

" You have no right to argue! You're still talking to a God of Destruction!" Beerus growled back.

" Now now. Let's just pay attention to the next match." Whis said cheerfully.

" Do you remember that guy, Kakarot?" Vegeta whispered.

" Didn't we fight him along with those two other Androids?" Goku replied.

" Yes, all those years ago. How are they here? What happened in their Universe?" Vegeta asked.

" I'm not sure...we'll have to wait and see." Goku said. " If they beat us then, they might be stronger than we thought."

The fourth round had been called. A warrior named Vegenks stood on the stage.

" Do you see that, Kakarot?!" Vegeta shouted, obviously surprised.

" That's a Potara fusion! But it's not Vegeto! Who is that?!" Goku said, just as shocked.

" Look at his hair...I think it's me and Trunks!" Vegeta exclaimed.

" Maybe he's strong!" Goku said. " I can't wait to see him fight!"

" Who's his opponent?" Goku asked.

" Broly…" Trunks and Goten said as their mouths dropped. " We fought him a couple of years ago...how is he alive?!"

" He registers under the name...Bio-Broly...What's that mean?" Piccolo asked.

" He's not covered in the fluid anymore...so it's like he's back to normal." Trunks pointed out.

" Just watch." Goten said. " He'll put on a show."

Broly stood there in his base form, looking normal yet still under the name: Bio-Broly.

Vegenks stood in front of him, a smirk on his face. " Let's get this started, Broly. You'll be a perfect opponent to test our power on."

Broly remained silent but turned Super Saiyan and faced Vegenks. " I've fought you before, Broly, I know you have more power than that."

" That voice...the smirk...Ve...Vegeta?!" Broly asked. Broly then smirked as his eyes lost their pupils and he turned into a Legendary Super Saiyan. " This'll be fun!"

" Announcer, start the match." Vegenks said as he took his fighting stance.

" Begin!"

Broly flew across the stage, kicking up stones as he headed towards Vegenks. When in reach, Broly threw a punch at Vegenks, and Vegenks blocked it with both arms. A shockwave rocked the arena as the two giants made contact.

Vegenks kicked Broly in the chin and punched him in the gut. Broly seemed unphased and punched Vegenks in the nose. Broly pressed his fist against Vegenks face, not moving it. When the Legendary Super Saiyan lifted his fist, the fused-warrior stood there with a smirk.

" I expected more from you. Guess my standards were a little too high for a clone." Vegenks mocked. Vegenks jumped a few feet back and held out both hands. " Let's see if you can take this, Broly!"

Yellow sparks emitted from Vegenks hands as he held them in a sideways Kamehameha position. " Final…" Sparks grew larger as a yellow sphere began to take shape. " Flash!"

Broly tried to block the attack and grunted as he held it back with his forearms. Suddenly, a smirk crossed Broly's face and he seemed to **let** himself be consumed by the blast.

A green chunk of green goo lay on the floor where Broly had been. Vegenks walked over to it as the announcer started to announce that Broly had lost.

" Wait." Vegenks said as he examined the goo.

Slowly, the goo started to jiggle and grow as it shaped into Broly. A smirk formed the creature's face as it stared down Vegenks. " Ready for round two?"

" These Universes…" Gohan said as he walked the halls of the massive stadium. " So many stories...if only there was a place to find them."

As he continued to walk, Gohan passed by a door that wasn't labeled with a number. " Data Center...seems pretty obvious to me."

Slowly opening the door, Gohan stepped into the room and looked around. A large control panel sat in the back, a list of options lining the screen. One of them said **fighters** , while another said **Universes.** Gohan tapped on the one labeled, Universes, and was amazed at the huge list that was set before him.

" Let's start from the first contestant's Universe. Universe 42...Xeno Universe."

The compute read: _Much data unknown. Xeno Universe consists of Xeno characters that have joined the Time Patrol. Xeno Goten is a variation of Goten from the GT Universe. Rest...UNKNOWN._

" That doesn't help much." Gohan noted. " Future Vegeta seems to be from Trunks' timeline, not much unknown there. What about that C guy, from Universe 55?"

 _Universe 55: LOB Universe. Much Data Unknown. Fighters: C. Half Saiyan, Half Human. Variation of the LOB Universe. C comes from a timeline destroyed by an unknown threat. Time-traveler. Rest Unknown._

" This Universe is different from the rest...I wonder why?" Gohan noted.

" Hey! Why is this door open?!" A deep voice emitted from the hall.

" Yikes! Looks like a need to get going!" Gohan said. Quickly, Gohan flew to the roof, saw the guard walk into the room, and flew out the door behind him. _I'll be back later…_

Next time on Warriors of the Omniverse:

Android 15 comes from a Universe where the Androids 13-15 survived their battle with the Z-Fighters and are the strongest in the Universe. What changed? Find out their story next time on Warriors of the Omniverse!


	3. Special:13's Your Unlucky Number!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the first special chapter of Warriors of the Omniverse! This chapter takes place in the Universe where Android 15 originates from. I hope you guys enjoy the first special! It's a tad short but it's mostly a summary of the movie, except for the chnages and battles that allow Andoird 13 and co to win. Anyways...enjoy!**

" Nu-Number 17?! What are you doing?!" Dr. Gero shouts as he slowly backs up from the sadistic looking Android.

" We're done being put to sleep, old-man." Android 17 says as he kicked 's head off and smashes it with his foot.

 **From this moment, things changed from the Universe 7 timeline, since these Androids never even appeared in the timeline. Dr. Gero's blood seeped through the floor...into a basement with a large computer. The computer was set to carry on Dr. Gero's plan, to destroy Goku!**

Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi walk throughout West City, Goku and Gohan carrying a stack of shopping bags.

" Come on, Chi-Chi! Are you almost done yet?" Goku complained with a frown. " I'm hungry!"

" Relax, Goku. We'll get to eat soon. First I need to finish my shopping list." Chi-Chi replied.

Gohan remained silent but was also feeling hungry.

" Oooh!" Master Roshi said as he stood outside of a modeling show, awaiting to see it.

" Aaaah." Oolong said as he also watched the show.

Trunks sighed and wondered. _How did I get stuck with these two?_

Later, the two groups met up at a restaurant to grab a meal. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks piled plate after plate as they devoured the meal.

" I don't understand how you Saiyans eat so much." Chi-Chi shook her head as she continued to eat her meal.

Nearby, two figures had appeared. Androids 14 and 15 stood in front of a department store. Then, to lure out Goku, the two Androids begin to destroy the place. All the while, they are scanning the area for Goku.

Goku notices the commotion and looks out the window of their restaurant, only to see Android 14 and Android 15 rise into view. The two lift up their hands and fire a combined Ki blast at the area, blowing it up.

Goku and the others save people from being killed, holding onto many of them. Goku sets the people down on the ground and looks towards his friends.

" Goku, are ya? We're here for ya." Android 15 says.

" Here for me?" Goku asked. " Fine. You guys take care of these civilians. I'll handle this."

Android 15 and 14 fly towards Goku and start to punch and kick at him. Goku either dodges or catches the attacks and then pushes the Androids away.

Trunks arrived, kicking Android 15 away from Goku. Goku pushed Android 14 away as well.

" Let's go somewhere uninhabited! Then I'll fight you two." Goku said.

" Lead the way." Android 15 said.

Goku surrounded himself in his Ki and flew off into the sky. Android 15 and 14 followed. Trunks also took off after them.

Nearby, Gohan set Chi-Chi down and turned away. " I've got to go help, Mom!" Without another word, Gohan flies off toward Goku.

Krillin watches him leave. " Aren't you going to go help too?!" Chi-Chi screams.

" Oh, yeah! O-of course!" Krillin mumbled as he flew after Gohan.

Goku and Trunks have been fighting Androids 14 and 15, with a slight advantage over the two, even without Super Saiyan. As Goku and Trunks prepare to end the fight, another Android appears.

" Another one?!" Trunks exclaimed.

" Who are you?" Goku asked.

" I am Android 13. An Android created by . My partners and I were made to tear ya apart." Android 13 explained.

" Then let's see if you can!" Goku shouted and charged at Android 13.

This left Trunks to fight on his own. Androids 14 and 15 went blow for blow with Trunks. Android 15, using size to his advantage, headbutt's Trunks in the stomach and Android 14 punches Trunks in the back. Android 14 began to pummel Trunks in the stomach, making him spit blood, and Android 15 lifted Trunks into the air by his neck.

Goku and Android 13 also went blow-for-blow with Android 13. The two continued to fight, but with each exchange of blows 13 gained a further advantage. Goku noticed Trunks needed assistance, but he could not reach him.

 _I need to go Super Saiyan!_ Trunks thought, yet he had no way to. Android 14 grabbed Trunks in a headlock, gripping Trunks' head.

" It's over now." Android 15 said as 14 snapped Trunks' neck. Trunks fell to the ground, lifeless.

Gohan and Krillin arrive on the scene, and Gohan watches as Trunks falls to the ground. " Trunks!" Gohan screams as he charged at 14. 14 turns as Gohan's tiny fist plants into his face.

It proves to be of no avail as 14 grabs Gohan's arm and prepares to kill him. " Destructo-Disc!" Krillin shouts as he launches his attack, cutting off Android 14's arm.

Android 15 appears behind Krillin and begins to pound him into the snow. Gohan uses to the time to fly away from Android 14 but stops in the air as he struggles to abandon Krillin.

" Go!...Gohan…" Krillin said as he lost consciousness. Android 15 reaches out his palm and blasts Krillin, launching his body into the ocean.

Android 14 flys at Gohan, reaching out a hand to grab him, when a green arm grabs his neck and slams him into the snow.

Piccolo flies in front of Gohan, having arrived to help. " Goku needs help! Let me handle this!"

" Y-yes! Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan replies as he flew off towards Goku.

Android 13 noticed Gohan flying towards them and smirked. " Time for some target practice."

 _Oh no…_ Goku thought. " Gohan! Look out!"

" W-what?" Gohan asked as Android 13 fired a large, red ki blast towards Gohan.

Goku flew in front of it, taking a large amount of damage from the blast. Once it exploded, Goku was launched to the ground.

" Well, that was borin'." Android 13 said.

Gohan trembled in front of 13 as he walked over to him. 13 picked up Gohan, and a few seconds later a child fell to the ground, lifeless.

Android's 14 and 15 left Piccolo's body on the ground and walked over to 13. Goku tried to stand up, crawling on his arms and knees.

The three Androids prepared a blast and together, fired it at Goku. Goku's eyes widened in shock as he was obliterated on the spot.

Later…

Android 13,14 and 15 began building a new , one who will lead them in their future conquest of the Earth…

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Questions, Questions

**Hello Everyone! Merry Christmas! ( Early of course). Just to let you all know, this is most likely, 9/10 the last chapter of Warriors of the Omniverse of 2016. With the holidays starting, I spent the last week making sure this was done, while balancing exams, and now Winter Break starts today! If you need something of me to keep you busy, try Legend of Bardock. The 20+ chapters should occupy you for at leats a little. If I can push out another chapter of this in two weeks, I'll post it but I can not promise because I've got to write a chapter for Legend of Bardock, if I even manage to finish one of those. Anyways, thanks for the support of this series and enjoy the chapter! See you all soon and Happy New Year!**

" What the hell are you?!" Vegenks asked as he watched the goo jiggle and shake as it reformed.

" I'm Bio-Broly. I was reborn as a clone of my original, Broly. This goo...it makes me immortal, invincible, I can already feel my power growing…" Broly said.

Vegenks kicked the goo, where he guessed a chest would be, but his foot just sunk into it. The goo around Vegenks foot turned into a hand and Broly lifted Vegenks into the air and slammed him to the ground.

Vegeta 7 held his fist tightly as he watched the events unfold. " Damn him!"

" Relax, Vegeta!" Goku said, laughing. " It's not like it's you out there!"

Vegenks sliced his hand threw Broly's arm and flipped away. The hand fell to the ground and turned to goo, then slowly moved back towards Broly.

" You're not a challenge, I'll just kill you now! My only concern is Kakarot!" Broly shouted as he rose into the air and released a small, green orb from his hand.

" It's coming! That's Omega Blaster, time to stop holding back!" Vegenks shouted as he changed into a Super Saiyan and moved his hands quickly, then moving them into a Final Flash position. " Final Burning Flash!"

An orangish-yellow beam shot from Vegenks hands and moved towards the tiny green orb. Broly smirked and opened his hand as the orb grew to nearly 100x its size.

The two blasts clashed against each other and pushed, creating sparks everywhere. Vegenks pushed more power into his, and as a Super Saiyans, started to push Broly's blast back towards him. " Goodbye, Broly!" Vegenks said as he launched the blast back towards Broly.

" Augh! AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Broly screamed as him, and his goo, were slowly eradicated and the blast flew off into the sky.

Vegenks turned back into base and looked at the announcer. " The match is over. He isn't coming back from that."

" U-um...alright." The announcer said as he fixed his sunglasses and faced the audience. " The winner is Vegenks from Universe 34!"

" That guy is powerful!" Goku said.

" Indeed. But what else would you expect from a fusion of Vegeta and Trunks?" Piccolo replied.

" Hmph. I don't know why you're surprised, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Gohan walked into the room, looking behind him.

" Where were you?" Goten asked.

" Just looking around. I found an information room, containing data about all of the Universes and Fighters!" Gohan said.

" What did you see?" Trunks asked.

" Not much. Some guards came and I had to fly out of there." Gohan replied.

" Why would they need guards for an information room?" Piccolo questioned.

" I'm not sure...cheating perhaps?" Gohan replied.

" Who knows?" Trunks said.

" Guys, be quiet! The next match is starting!"

" Match Number Five! Recoome from Universe 51!"

Recoome jumped onto the stage and planted his feet hard, flexing his muscles and striking his signature pose. " Hurry up and send my opponent! I wanna enjoy this!"

" I remember him…" Gohan said.

" Ugh! Even a Universe with Recoome in it! I wish I could knock the smirk off of his face!" Vegeta said.

" He seems familiar...who is he?" Goku asked.

" Forget it." Gohan replied.

" And his opponent is Cell, from Universe 60!"

Cell, in his imperfect form, landed on the arena. It's tail swung behind him and he stared at Recoome. " Maybe you'll make a good appetizer."

" That's Cell!" Piccolo stated.

" Why does he look like that?" Goku asked.

" That's his form from before he absorbed Android 17, he must have never done it!" Piccolo explained.

" Why would Trunks allow him to enter the tournament?" Gohan asked.

" All of the dead warriors with significant power levels were brought back for the tournament...maybe Trunks didn't have a choice." Piccolo replied.

" So that means that there is a higher power at work here…" Gohan said.

Goku and Vegeta had stopped listening, so Gohan and Piccolo switched to a whisper.

" See what you can find out, Gohan. I'll keep watching the matches." Piccolo said.

" Got it." Gohan replied as he casually walked out of the room.

Recoome ran towards Cell and punched him. Cell took the punch to the mouth and just stood there as Recoome struggled against him. The insectoid licked his lips and looked Recoome in the eye.

" Prepare to be absorbed...rejoice! You'll be part of a perfect being." Cell said.

" What the heck?!" Recoome questioned.

Cell stuck his tail into Recoome's back and started to drain him. Recoome started to thin, and as a last effort, used his Eraser Gun in Cell's face. When the smoke cleared, Recoome's armor was on the floor and Cell was powering up a bit.

" That...was a nice appetizer…" Cell said as he flew off of the ring.

Gohan walked through the halls until he heard four voices around the corner. He backed up against the wall and slowly looked around the corner to see the rest of the Ginyu Force watching a hallway monitor.

" Damn it!" Jeice said.

" Our pose is ruined!" Burter said.

" Silence, men! We can make a new pose. But trust me, we will have revenge on that insect!" Ginyu shouted.

" Yeah!" Jeice, Burter and Guldo shouted.

The four then walked into a door behind them, leading to Universe 51. The door slammed shut behind them.

" Universe 51...the Ginyu Force are associated with it...at least now I have an idea of where to look for some data." Gohan said.

" How much longer until they take a break?" Goten whined.

" We don't know, now stop complaining!" Piccolo shouted.

" Relax, Piccolo." Goku laughed as he walked over to Goten and bent down on one knee. " Go play with Trunks or eat some food, alright?"

" Okay dad." Goten said. Goku rubbed his son's hair and stood back up to face the monitor.

" The next two were called." Vegeta said. Vegeta pointed to a green alien with four eyes. " That's Guldo. A total joke, aside from his ability to stop time."

" Like Hit?" Goku asked.

" Not exactly. Hit moves through time, at an incredibly fast speed, Guldo stops it completely, yet there is a weakness." Vegeta explained.

" And what's that?" Goku asked.

" He can only stop time for as long as he can hold his breath." Vegeta replied.

" Huh. That outfit...is he from the Ginyu Force as well?" Goku asked.

" Yup. He was the warrior that me, your son, and the bald one fought before Recoome. Apparently the entire Ginyu Force is alive in Universe 51, thanks to whatever happened there." Vegeta finished.

" What about that other guy?" Goku asked.

" I'm not sure...he seems familiar...but I can't put my finger on it. All I know is his name is and he's from Universe 19." Vegeta said.

" Hey doc, don't underestimate me. Just play good, old man, and this'll be over quickly." Guldo said.

" I have nothing against you…" started. " But I have to defeat you so I can wipe out the Saiyans of the Multiverse!"

" Saiyans...like Vegeta?" Guldo asked.

" You know of King Vegeta? You must be an ally! Prepare to die!" Dr. Raichi said. Dr. Raichi suddenly sent out a blade of energy, heading right for Guldo's head.

Guldo held his breath and used the...time? To roll under the blast. Then, Guldo used his power to pick up a tile from the ground and sharpen it. _I'm...out of breath…_ Guldo exhaled and then threw the sharp point at Raichi. Raichi didn't even move as he turned the point back towards Guldo. Guldo held his breath and rolled under the point, right into the energy blade.

Guldo's head fell to the ground as time resumed and Dr. Raichi vanished into thin air.

" That green guy was fast but that Raichi guy didn't even move!" Goku shouted.

" Guldo wasn't fast. Like I told you, he froze time you imbecile! And that guy, Raichi, he's someone to watch. Defeating Guldo isn't that impressive at all, but his abilities are mysterious." Vegeta said.

Gohan walked into the data room and quickly grabbed the computer. " Alright...Universes...Universe 19...there!"

The screen showed Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold on the front of it as well as the Ginyu Force, Armored Squadron and a number of soldiers.

" I knew it! Frieza is the head of this Universe! This could be bad...but maybe not. I'd better get back to Piccolo." Gohan turned to leave the room as he was shot in the neck and fell to the ground with a thud. His irises were white as a voice spoke.

" You're not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5: Machine Monstrocities

" Have either of you seen Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

" Nope." Goku replied. Goku then patted Piccolo's shoulder. " Don't worry. Gohan's a grown-up, he can handle himself."

" In any other case it'd be fine…" Piccolo said. " But he hasn't been training. You don't know what opponents are here."

" That's a concern. Let's give him a little while longer, if he doesn't appear, we'll go after him." Goku said.

" If you too would stop blabbing, the next round is starting." Vegeta interrupted.

" Next round! We have from Universe 16, Android 13!"

Android 13 flew onto the stage, taking off his hat and spitting on the floor before putting it back on. " It's time to avenge my comrad'. Bring out my opponent!"

" And his opponent, Perfect 16! Hailing from Universe 29! "

A weird looking being, similar to Cell, yet his color was different. He was a lighter green and had a puff of red hair on his head. " Now it's time for the Perfect Android to show off his perfection!"

" never mentioned a Perfect 16, though we heard word of an Android 16. Who the heck are you?" Android 13 asked.

" I am the perfect creation. The perfect being. I had thought after reaching my perfect form I would have been invincible! But then, I went even further in my transformation. After absorbing Android 16, I reached an entirely new form with power unlike you've ever seen." Perfect 16 explained.

" Whatever. Let's just start fighting." Android 13 replied.

" If you're that eager to die, be my guest!" Perfect 16 shouted as he charged towards Android 13.

Android 13 blocked the first blow from Perfect 16, yet it pushed him back a little. Perfect 16 looked surprised by this, even though he had been holding back.

" You shouldn't be this strong. That blow could destroy Android 17!" Perfect 16 exclaimed.

" The good doc's computer made so upgrades over the years. Even brought out some power I never knew about!" Android 13 replied.

" Too bad it'll die here!" Perfect 16 shouted as he punched Android 13 again, this time making the hick fly across the stage. Android 13 flipped and flew back towards Perfect 16, bringing up his fist to punch him across the face.

Perfect 16 caught the punch and held on to Android 13's hand. The gray-haired machine tried to punch Perfect 16 with his other hand, but the Fusion caught that punch too.

" Let...me...go!" Android 13 struggled.

" As you wish." Perfect 16 said as he released his fist, letting them rocket away.

" What the hell?!" Android 13 said as he turned back around to see Perfect 16 pointed his handless arms at Android 13.

" Now die!" Perfect 16 shouted as he released the energy built up in his arms and blasted Android 13.

When the smoke cleared, a now transformed Android 13 stood in front of Perfect 16. His palm was extended and smoking, but he was unscaved. " Now things get serious."

" For you maybe." Perfect 16 replied.

Android 13 punched downward at Perfect 16, but missed and smashed the ground. Perfect 16 appeared behind Android 13 and kicked him in the back. 13 just reached his hand behind him and grabbed Perfect 16. " Those attacks won't work on me."

Perfect 16 then was in the air as 13 flipped him and slammed him to the ground. Perfect 16 tried to move away, but Android 13 slammed his foot on Perfect 16's back. " You're not going anywhere."

13 raised a finger towards Perfect 16's back and fired a large red blast, blowing away half of Perfect 16's body. Perfect 16 crawled away with one arm before smirking and charging his energy.

" What do you think you can do? You're an arm and a leg." Android 13 said as he slowly walked forward.

Perfect 16 regenerated his limbs and then stood up to face Android 13. " I've had enough fun, let's end this shall we?"

" W-what?!" Android 13 shouted.

Perfect 16 took the signature pose with his hands and began to charge his energy. " Ka…"

" T-this can't be! I annihilated you!"

" Me...Ha…"

" I won't be defeated! I'm the Android 13! The strongest in the Universe!"

" Me…"

" No!" Android 13 shouted as he charged to stop Perfect 16 from finishing his attack.

Perfect 16 teleported away from Android 13 and appeared behind him. " Ha!" Android 13 turned to see the blue blast as it enveloped him and he started to eradicate. " N-no!"

As the blast flew into the sky, Perfect 16 dusted himself off and flew off of the arena.

" Is that?!" Goku shouted.

" Cell?! But it's different!" Piccolo said.

" He seems to be fused with someone. Did you see his new look. He reminds me of that Android…" Vegeta muttered.

" Android 16! The one that died in the Cell Games! That's who he's fused with!" Piccolo said.

" But a Fusion is temporary! It's also a mix of both personalities. This Perfect 16 seemed to be just a powered up Cell." Goku countered.

" It's possible that in this Universe Cell absorbed Android 16, just like he did with 18. That would explain it." Vegeta suggested.

" That makes sense." Piccolo noted.

" Yeah. I don't really get it, but whatever." Goku laughed.

" Gohan's still not back." Piccolo brought up. Piccolo walked toward the door. " I'm going to look for him.

" Hurry up! These fights are great!" Goku shouted after him.

Trunks tiptoed over to Goten and whispered in his ear. " Why don't we follow Piccolo? We could look around."

" Good idea!" Goten shouted.

" SHHHH!" Trunks shushed.

Goten and Trunks snuck out of the room after Piccolo, leaving Goku and Vegeta to watch the next fight.

Piccolo walked down the hall, carefully looking around every corner. Goten and Trunks followed him, careful not to make any noise.

Goten turned a corner after Piccolo and slammed on the ground. " Goten, you idiot!" Trunks hissed.

" Don't worry about it." Piccolo said making Trunks and Goten jump. " I have super sensitive ears. I heard you following the entire time."

" And you didn't stop us?" Trunks asked, confused.

" If Gohan's disappearance is a threat, I could use the help." Piccolo responded.

" Great!" Goten said. Goten noticed something poking out of the wall, like a misplaced brick. " Hey! What's this?"

Goten pushed the brick inward which caused the wall to slide open, revealing a secret passage.

Trunks stepped beside Piccolo. " Do you think he went in here?"

" Only one way to find out. Come on!" Piccolo shouted as the tree walked into the secret room.

Back with Goku and Vegeta…

" Who's up next?" Goku asked as he walked back from his...potty break.

Vegeta grunted but then spoke. " First is a being called Angila. He comes from Universe 10."

" I've never seen him before. Well, who's the other guy?" Goku asked.

" That one is Vinegar." Vegeta said as he pointed to the other side of the ring. " I haven't seen either of them before. Also he's from Universe 88."

In the ring…

" I'll show you just how strong the Spice Boys are!" Vingar said as he flexed his muscles.

" You're just a meat-brained bulk. You could never stand a chance against my beauty." Angila replied.

" Whatever pretty boy! I'll show you my power!" Vinegar said as he began to charge his energy and flew at Angila.

Vinegar threw a punch at Angila who was knocked flying across the ring, decorated with a fresh bloody nose. Vinegar then flew after Angila and punched him in the gut before picking him up and slamming him on the ground.

Vinegar stood over Angila and laughed. " You do feel the difference in our Power Levels, right? You'll never match me."

Angila glared at Vinegar, smirking as a black symbol formed on his forehead and a voice rang in his skull.

 _Now kill him my servant!_


	6. Special: Perfect 16

" Just stop."

" And why should I? Things might just be getting interesting!" Cell boasted as he watched poor Gohan as he tried to warn Cell of his power.

" I'm giving you a chance here. Just stop this pointless fighting. If I get too angry, I'll kill you." Gohan warned.

Cell laughed. " You? Kill me? You must be joking!"

" Let me tell you a story. There are moments when my power even shocks me. When my uncle attacked, Raditz, I was only four. And when I got angry, my Power Level raised and I was able to escape and injure him. Again on Namek, I was enraged and even managed to hurt Frieza. I don't want to do the same to you." Gohan explained.

" Now that is intriguing…" Cell said.

Further away…

" Are you sure about this Goku? Cell doesn't seem afraid at all." Krillin asked.

" Yes. I'm positive that Gohan's power will come out. It doesn't matter if Cell is afraid or not, because he will be." Goku responded.

" But how can you be sure?!" Piccolo interrupted. " You've seen how this battle is going!"

" Just trust him, Piccolo." Goku replied. " You trained him."

" You're right! I did train him! And I know that he's a scared boy, fighting for his father and this planet! He's carrying that weight on his shoulders and his father is just letting him!" Piccolo shouted.

" I can't just let this happen." Android 16 said. " I've got a plan." Android 16 flew towards Cell, grabbing him in a lock from behind.

Gohan looked at 16, shocked, along with everyone else.

" I'll destroy you with the bomb in my chest, then this planet will survive." Android 16 said.

" You can't, 16! When Bulma was repairing you, she removed the bomb! You can't explode!" Krillin shouted.

" What?!" Android 16 shouted in surprise.

" Hehehe…" Cell laughed. " Now I'll go beyond perfect, to a level beyond even what I am now!" Cell kicked 16 backwards before bringing out his tail and putting it over Android 16's head.

" N-no!" Android 16 shouted as he began to be absorbed.

No one could do anything, and after a few moments, Cell began to glow white with power. A blinding light filled the air, and once the light faded, Perfect 16 stood where Cell once had.

" I am now more than perfect. I am Perfect 16! With a power greater than any of you could ever imagine!" Perfect 16 boasted.

" Everyone!" Goku shouted. " Attack him! We have to stop him together!"

Goku, Yamcha and Krillin charged a Kamehameha. Vegeta charged his Final Flash. Trunks began charging a Burning Attack. Piccolo charged his Special Beam Cannon, and Tien charged his Tri-Beam.

Everyone released their attacks at once, all aimed at Perfect 16. There was a large explosion, and Gohan shielded his eyes from the dust.

Perfect 16 was in the air, having dodged all of the blasts. He flew there for a minute, looking over the Z-Fighters that were trying to catch their breath. He remembered Gohan's warning and a smirk decorated his face.

The beyond perfect Android flew with extreme speed towards his first target. Piccolo turned around just in time to be hit with a blast threw the chest and sent flying off of the rocks towards Gohan.

The Namekian landed with a thud in front of Gohan, his purple blood leaking out of his chest.

" G-Gohan…" Piccolo breathed out.

" !" Gohan said, feeling the tears coming forth.

" I'm..s-sorry…" Piccolo said as his last breath left his lungs and his head fell to the side.

" N-no…" Goku said, clenching his teeth.

" N-no. No. No. No!" Gohan cried as he hit the ground beside Piccolo. " !"

Gohan stood up and it's as if something snapped within him. He looked up at the sky, both fists clenched, and screamed. " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His hair stood up on end, and lightning surrounded his aura. " Cell. Perfect 16. Whatever you are. I'm gonna make you suffer."

" Maybe you could have before...but with my new power, you don't stand a chance." Perfect 16 retaliated.

" Try me." Gohan responded as he flew towards Perfect 16, throwing a punch for his gut. Perfect 16 caught the punch, and the two pushed against each other, cracking the ground.

Perfect 16 and Gohan started to trade blows, and it seemed that the two of them were even in power.

" Amazing…" Krillin said.

" Yeah." Yamcha agreed.

" It's not enough." Goku said.

" What?!" Vegeta said as he turned to Goku.

" Cell should have been at a huge disadvantage. He's gotten too strong. Gohan will give out soon." Goku explained.

" So what do we do?" Trunks asked.

" I...I don't know." Goku replied.

" I've had enough." Perfect 16 said as he caught Gohan's next punch and kneed him in the stomach. The young Saiyan spit out blood and grabbed his stomach.

Perfect 16 flew high into the air and put his hands into the signature position. " Ka…"

" Oh no…" Goku breathed out.

" Me…"

" This is it." Krillin said.

" Ha…"

" The planet is doomed!" Vegeta said.

" Me…"

" Damn it!" Yamcha said.

" HA!" Perfect 16 shouted as he fired the huge blast towards the Earth. Gohan put his hands together and fired his own Kamehameha against it. The two giants clashed against each other, pushing with all of their might, but Gohan began to give out.

" I'm sorry, everyone." Gohan whispered as he lost his strength and was engulfed in the blast.

Everyone lowered their heads as the blast hit the Earth, causing it to crack and explode.

In space, Perfect 16 flew, watching the explosion. " Now I must find a worthy opponent in this Universe."

" What if they weren't from this Universe?"

Perfect 16 turned around to see Alnory standing behind him.

" I'm listening…" Perfect 16 replied.


	7. Chapter 7: The Number Grows

" What the hell is that?" Vinegar asked as he stared at the symbol on Angila's forehead.

" A gift from my master...his power!" Angila shouted.

" Do you see that, Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked.

" Yeah...what about it?" Goku questioned.

" Do you not remember our battle? That was the symbol Babidi gave to me and Dabura, the mark that he controls people with." Vegeta explained.

" Does that mean he's got new minions in this tournament?" Goku asked.

" Evidently." Vegeta replied.

Angila, now decorated with a black **M** on his forehead, charged at Vinegar with extreme speed.

Angila punched Vinegar in the chin, following with a punch in the gut and a kick in the nose. Vinegar was obviously outmatched, and after a few more blows from Angila, he kneeled on the ground.

" If...if only I had the power of the Makyo Star!" Vinegar cried out as Angila held a hand to his face.

" It's too bad. But goodbye!" Angila blasted Vinegar, eradicating him from the energy. After that, the **M** on Angila's forehead disappeared and he flew back to his Universe's waiting area.

" If Babidi's here, it could be bad. We don't know how many evil warriors are gathered here!" Vegeta said.

" That's not good...we'd better be careful." Goku replied.

" Why worry?" Beerus interrupted.

" Beerus!" Goku cried as he turned around.

" How many times do I have to tell you that it's Lord Beerus!" Beerus shouted.

" Now, now." Whis interrupted once again. " Goku. Have you seen your children and the Namekian?"

Goku thought about it for a moment. " Nope. Have you?"

" Well...we weren't supposed to tell you this, but we've decided we should involve you." Whis started. " The Gods weren't entered into this tournament simply for amusement. There is reason to believe that there is a threat, an Omniversal threat. This person wants to break the barrier between all of the Universes, and possibly has the strength to destroy them all."

" What does that have to do with us?" Vegeta asked.

" We believe that he entered this tournament. If he's working from behind the scenes, we need to find him. Pay attention in your fights. For what we know, the others could have been taken by them already. Be careful." Whis explained.

" I'm going to go find them!" Goku said as he walked towards the door.

" No." Whis said as he blocked Goku. " Leave finding them to me. We can't let them know that we are on their trail."

" Fine." Goku replied as he turned his attention back to the monitor. The next fight was about to begin.

Piccolo, Goten and Trunks walked into a dark chamber, where they noticed Gohan hanging by some chains. He'd been beaten and bruised and was not responsive.

" Gohan!" Piccolo shouted as he ran over to his former student, looking at his injuries. " Who could have done this?"

" Why, that would be me."

Piccolo, Goten and Trunks turned to see a teenager walk into the room, he wasn't too young, but not too old either. " Piccolo, Goten, Trunks. How nice to see you."

" Who are you?" Piccolo shouted, a vein showing on his forehead.

" That's not important. But you are invading my space. Prepare to defend yourself!" The boy shouted. He wore a pure black Gi, similar to Goku's. His hair was very spiky, pointed straight up from right to left.

" Fine!" Piccolo shouted back, preparing to battle this new foe.

In one punch, Piccolo was on the ground, a injury in his chest. The boy stood over him, laughing as he looked at Goten and Trunks.

" T-Trunks!" Goten said as he slowly backed away.

" R-run Goten! Get out of here!" Trunks shouted as he felt a hit in his gut and lost consciousness.

Goten tried to run, but a chop to his neck landed him on the floor as well. " What a disappointment. I hope one of the fighters in the tournament does better than these weaklings. Universe one-hundred will make itself known. After all, it's just the first step in the Universal Destruction!"

" Hailing from Universe 69, Colohan, the half-Saiyan, half-Namekian warrior!" The announcer shouted as a man landed on the arena, a green guy with black hair.

" Don't tell me that's…" Vegeta started, putting his hand to his head.

" Is that Gohan and Piccolo?!" Goku shouted.

The hybrid alien warrior looked mostly Namekian, not wearing any sort of upper clothing besides two red armbands and a ring on his shoulder. The warrior had black, spiky hair, and two antenna, similar to Pikkon's, in front of it. He also wore red and white pants.

" Against him will be Super 17, from Universe 70!" A man floated onto the stage, looking similar to Android 18 and Android 17, it was weird. He had blonde hair, very long, except he wore an outfit fitting Android 17.

" Could that be Android 18's dad?" Goku asked, confused.

Vegeta looked at him with an annoyed expression. " You do know it doesn't work like that right. He seems to be a fusion as well, of Android 18 and Android 17. But I'm not sure."

" Do you think he'll be stronger than Perfect 16?" Goku asked.

" We'll have to find out." Goku replied.

Back on the stage…

" I don't have any data about you...but from what I can collect, you must be a fusion of Gohan and Piccolo." Super 17 said.

" Then you'd be right." Colohan responded. Colohan took his fighting stance and smirked. " So are you ready?"

" I warn you, you are facing the Ultimate Android. But why bother? You'll be a waste of time anyway." Super 17 said back.

" Just try me, blondie!" Colohan said before flying at Super 17, throwing a punch. Super 17 easily caught the punch, and followed up with a punch to Colohan's gut, making him spit blood. The Ultimate Android followed with a kick to the face, knocking the hybrid warrior across the arena.

Colohan flipped over and recovered, wiping blood from his mouth. _An opponent this strong...if only I could become a Super Saiyan!_ The hybrid began to prepare his Ultimate Attack, charging energy between his hands. The move looked to be a Kamehameha, except the energy was red and sparking. " Take this! Kamehameha Rebirth!"

The blast came towards Super 17 who smirked and began to laugh evilly as he spread his arms out wide and let himself be engulfed in the blast.

" That's my attack!" Goku shouted as he closed his eyes from the bright light.

" I've only seen you use that move as a God! Much less in your base form!" Vegeta shouted.

When the dust cleared, Super 17 stood buffed out, having absorbed the energy. " Don't you want this back?" He asked while blowing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

" I-impossible!" Colohan said as Super 17 prepared his own attack.

" Shocking Death Ball!"

The large blast his Colohan, eradicating him as the blast exploded, annihilating the entire arena. Super 17 stood alone in the center of the now destroyed arena, smirking as he flew off to his waiting area.

" Amazing…" Goku said as he looked at the aftermath. Goku smiled and pumped his fist. " That guy is strong!"

" So many warriors...it gets my Saiyan blood boiling!" Vegeta said.

In another part of the area…

" Now...I can't keep them here, they'll find out. I'll just have to send them back...after I wipe their memory." The mysterious teenager said as he held a device in front of Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten as he drained their memory. " Perfect. Now I'll put them in the hall and they'll go back to where they belong."

A few minutes later...Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten awoke in the hallway...having no idea how they got there.

" What now?" Gohan asked after they discussed the situation.

" I guess we go back to our area, maybe Goku or Vegeta knows something." Piccolo replied.

Suddenly, an announcement came over the arena. " _Now contestants! The Omni-Kings have decided on a new rule! After a fighter from a certain Universe had participated, the Universe will be raised above ground to be able to watch the fights!"_

" Moved above ground? We better hurry back!" Trunks said as he and Goten started to run to their room.

Gohan and Piccolo ran behind them confused. " Why would our room be moved up, we haven't fought!"

" What about Lord Beerus?" Goten asked.

" Right!" Piccolo said, speeding up. " Hurry everyone!"

In the room…

" The room is moving!" Goku said, smiling as he looked up. " We'll get to see the fights!"

Vegeta just stood there, watching and a few moments later, Piccolo and the others burst through the door, landing on the floor.

" Look who decided to show up." Vegeta said as he looked at them.

" Do you guys know-" Gohan was cut off by the room suddenly rising at a fast speed, stopping in the stands surrounding the arena. Above them, the spectators.

The new arena looked even larger up close, shocking everyone. Universes rose all around them, showing off the participants. Above Goku and everyone, was a holographic seven.

The next Universe they could see was Universe 10. That was shocking enough. Babidi stood there beside Dabura and Fat Buu, looking around the area. Behind them was a room, Universe 7 had one too, in which fighters could relax in. From Universe 10 had come Majin Angila, so who knew who else could be there.

Universe 16 appeared next, having Android 13 and Android 14 standing beside each other.

Following that was Universe 17, where a large number of people that Universe 7 did not recognize.

Then came Universe 19, where floated, staring into space.

Universe 29 was next, where Perfect 16 stood, staring at Universe 7.

In Universe 34, Vegenks sat with his eyes closed, concentrating as if looking for something.

In Universe 42, Trunks stood at the front, watching everything else. It was assumed that others were in the room behind him.

Universe 51 showed Frieza in his final form standing beside Cooler and King Cold. The Ginyu Force, the remaining members, stood behind him.

Universe 55 was the one with the mysterious warrior in black and green gi. He now seemed more familiar to Gohan and Piccolo, but they still couldn't put their finger on it.

In Universe 60, Trunks, with his blue hair, stood beside Future Goku and Future Vegeta, looking at Universe 7.

Universe 69 had two young boys standing at the front, with who knows staying in the room behind them. This was the Universe that Colohan was from.

Universe 70 was where Super 17 stood, looking over the arena.

Universe 75 was empty now, since Bio-Broly was dead.

In Universe 88, Garlic Jr and two henchmen stood, watching the movement.

And finally, Universe 100 rose, the last one. The members were the teenager that took Piccolo and the others, a similar, shorter looking teenager in all black and a black Arcosian, all three of them watching Universe 7.

" So many people...so many Universes!" Goku gasped.

" Incredible." Vegeta awed.

" Look at all the people!" Goten shouted.

" So now what?" Gohan asked.

" _Now the next match will begin!"_

" What great timing." Trunks said.

" _Bardock from Universe 22 against Yamta from Universe 69!"_

" Another warrior from Universe 69? That's-" Vegeta stopped talking as he jaw-dropped at the warrior from Universe 69.

Yamta, the Fusion of Yamcha and Vegeta, stood on the arena, arms crossed and smirking at Bardock.

Bardock, or at least a version of him, had a frown on his face as he looked at Yamta. " You're a version of Prince Vegeta, aren't you?"

" And what if I am? I'm Yamta! The Ultimate Warrior in the Omniverse!" Yamta boasted.

Bardock snickered. " That's a nice joke. Just try and fight me."

" If you have a death wish, don't let me get in the way." Bardock flew at Yamta and tried to smack him with his right arm. Yamta blocked the attack and jumped away, gaining distance.

Bardock followed the fused warrior and the two flew into the air, going blow-for-blow. Yamta punched Bardock in the chin and then kicked him to the ground, making tiles crack. " So…" Yamta started. " What's your Universe's story?"

Bardock wiped his mouth and looked up at Yamta. " You ask that as if you know me."

" In my world, I know a version of you. You're the father of Kakarot." Yamta explained.

" So you know my son? We sent him to Earth as a child, then went back for him. He resisted coming home, he lost his memory. So the Saiyan's attacked Earth. I was one of the strongest Saiyans among them. For some reason…" Bardock laughed. " I joined Kakarot. His brother, Raditz, joined us too, along with my team. We proved to King Vegeta that Earth was worth sparing and while Kakarot decided not to come to Planet Vegeta, he became one of us. The Saiyans became a force of protecting others, and proving to be the strongest."

" So the Saiyans survived in your Universe. What about Frieza?" Yamta asked.

" Frieza was killed by the God of Destruction, Beerus. Then he went to sleep and awoke thirty-eight years later. But that's enough talk, if you wanna know more, then beat it out of me." Bardock said as he flew up to Yamta and punched him across the chin.

Yamta punched Bardock in the stomach, and then kicked him in the chin. Following up, Yamta used a Wolf Fang Fist on Bardock, knocking him to the ground.

Bardock jumped away and powered up, saying how he could tell Yamta's strength, and that he had a limit. Bardock charged his energy and turned into a Super Saiyan, smirking. " Now I'll end this."

Bardock powered up a ball of energy in his hand and threw it at Yamta. Yamta fired a Galick Gun back at the energy and the two pushed against each other, but Bardock was stronger and overpowered Yamta.

The fused-warrior slid across the ring and Bardock looked over the unconscious warrior. " He was strong, but I could tell he was weaker than he should have been."

" _The winner is Bardock, from Universe 22!_ " As the voice rang through the arena, Universe 22 rose to the ring, and in it was King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Raditz, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Nappa, and Bardock's team. Bardock flew back up to his Universe and walked into the backroom.

" That's another version of me! He even wears my Gi!" Goku cried.

" And another me. A prince." Vegeta said, with a hint of bitterness.

" Is that me?" Gohan asked, looking at a version of him with his Mystic haircut and wearing Saiyan armor.

" No way! I'm wearing armor!" Goten shouted as he looked at a child version of himself, who was in Saiyan armor.

" What about me?" Trunks asked as he looked around for himself.

" There's even a version of me!" Piccolo cried as he looked at his counterpart. Universe 22 Piccolo also wore identical clothing to Universe 7 Piccolo.

" _The next round will be beginning shortly! Get ready!_ "


	8. Special: The Evil in One's Heart

This story happened in Universe 10…

Babidi lay on the ground, barely alive, as he watched the Namekian that loomed over him.

" Vegeta...you sacrificed yourself to save us from this monster…" Piccolo said.

Suddenly, in the crater, pink chunks began to rise and form together, and Buu burst forth from it!

" T-the monster lives!" Piccolo shouted as he flew off as fast as possible, searching for the others.

" B...Buu!" Babidi choked out as he lay in the crater.

Buu walked over to him and looked down at him, laughing.

" What are you laughing at? Do you want me to seal you again?" Babidi asked.

Buu shook his head quickly and used his magic to heal Babidi. After being healed, Babidi stood up and dusted himself off. " Took you long enough, you fat idiot!"

" What now?" Buu asked as he began to skip around.

" Now we find the three that wronged me! Come, my Buu!"

Goku awoke nearby, injured, and looked around quickly. " Vegeta! He knocked me out and went to fight Buu himself!"

Goku searched for any nearby Power Levels, and noticed a large gathering at the Lookout. " Vegeta and Gohan...I can't sense them! Could they be dead? And that large power! That has to be Buu! I need to catch up on what I've missed!"

The story remained the same as we all know it so far...until the battle between Goku and Majin Buu had finished, when Goku had first used Super Saiyan 3…

 _Maybe I should tell Buu about Babidi...he seems to be getting smarter. But without Babidi things could get worse. This is for the living to decide._ Goku thought as he reverted back to base form and looked at Buu and Babidi.

" A strong warrior will appear to fight you soon, I'd like if you'd be able to hold off killing any more people before then." Goku said.

" As if we'd listen to you! We'll kill all of the humans before your strong fighter appears! It's not like he's stronger than my Buu!" Babidi shouted.

" Yeah! Buu strongest!" Buu shouted in agreement.

Goku sighed. " Fine." And with that, Goku teleported away to the lookout, to start preparation for Gotenks.

" Now then, Buu! Let's destroy this planet until we find Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo!" Babidi ordered as Buu flew off with Babidi on his back.

" Now then! Do the Fusion technique!"

Goten and Trunks did the Fusion Dance in front of everyone, attempting it for the third time. This time, everything was perfect, and a new being stood in front of everyone.

" Da da da da! It's Gotenks!" Gotenks said as he did his classic pose and flexed.

" Amazing…" Bulma gawked as she looked at Gotenks.

" Now then, we'll train in this form until we master it." Piccolo instructed.

" Train? Yeah right. We could beat Buu like this, easy!" Gotenks stated confidently.

" No you can't! You could not be beat like this! You need to train!" Piccolo shouted.

But Gotenks flew off as soon as Piccolo started speaking, zooming towards Buu's power level.

Meanwhile, Babidi and Buu stood in the rubble of a newly destroyed city. " I can't believe no one had given me the location of those brats!" Babidi complained.

" Maybe we should kill more people?" Buu suggested, licking his lips at the thought of more candy.

" Shut it you imbecile! I'm trying to think!" Babidi shouted.

" No need for that anymore."

Babidi and Buu looked towards a large rock to see Gotenks standing on top.

" Who the hell are you?" Babidi questioned.

" I'm the Hero of Justice! Gotenks!" Gotenks shouted as he put up a peace-sign.

" Kill him." Babidi waved his hand as he turned around, not caring about this new warrior.

" Yeah!" Buu shouted as he dashed at Gotenks, grabbing him by the face and slamming him into the ground.

" Ohh…" Gotenks moaned in pain as Buu picked him up by the face and let him begin to fall as he punched him in the stomach.

Buu dashed after Gotenks, flying through the air as the fusion slammed into a large rock. This warrior continued to fly through the air, and Buu grabbed him and swung him back around, throwing him into the air.

Gotenks recovered in mid-air and flew at Buu, punching him in the face. The fusion's fist made a dent in Buu, who popped his face back out as he held up a hand in front of Gotenks' nose.

Buu opened his eyes and smiled as he blasted Gotenks in the face, encasing him in energy and launching the boy to the ground.

Gotenks lay on the ground, beaten and bloody. Buu walked over to him, placing a foot on his head as he laughed. " What candy do you want to be?"

" Hurry and kill him, Buu! We have work to do!" Babidi instructed as he walked over to stand beside Buu.

" Special Beam Cannon!"

Babidi stares at the smoking hole in Buu's gut as Buu looks up to see PIccolo floating there, right hand and two fingers extended.

" It's him! That's Piccolo!" Babidi jumped excitedly. " Buu! Kill him now!"

" Okay!" Buu said happily as he jumped at Piccolo, punching him in the nose.

Piccolo was knocked back, but flipped mid-air and fired twenty Ki blasts or so towards Buu, surrounding him.

The demon stopped mid-air, looking around himself to examine the Ki blasts. " Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo shouted as he thrust his hands together, making the Ki blasts implode on Buu.

Buu emerged from the blast, missing a few pieces of himself, but regenerated and laughed at Piccolo. The Namekian warrior had grabbed Gotenks and began to fly at full speed away.

" You dumbass! Buu! Get him!" Babidi shouted as he stomped his feet.

" Die!" Buu shouted as he opened his mouth and fired a large, yellow blast towards the escaping Piccolo and Gotenks.

" No!" Piccolo shouted as he and Gotenks were engrossed in the blast, ripping apart their clothes and causing Goten and Trunks to defuse. Weak, the Namekian fell to the ground beside the two children.

Goten and Trunks lay, dead on the ground. Piccolo crawled over to them, trying to reach them. _I'm sorry...Goku...Goten...Trunks...Gohan._

Buu landed beside Piccolo, carrying Babidi, and walked over to him. " Cut him in half Buu. Let's repay the favor." Buu raised a hand and slashed Piccolo across the side, splitting him.

" Now crush his head."

The barely living Piccolo breathed his last breath as the foot came down, smashing his head. Babidi laughed maniacally and Buu tried to join in.

Elsewhere…

" How much longer?" Gohan asked as Elder Kai kept chanting around him.

" Only a few more hours." Elder Kai replied once again.

" Oh no!" Goku cried, he had been standing nearby with Supreme Kai and Kibito, watching the events on Earth.

" What happened?" Gohan cried, now worried, thinking of his family and Videl.

" Piccolo...Goten...Trunks...They're gone!" Goku shouted as he clenched his fists and teeth and a vein appeared on his head.

" T-that monster!" Gohan cried as he began to power up, nearly blowing away the Elder Kai.

" H-hey there!" Elder Kai shouted, regaining his balance. " If you want your revenge on Buu, then you must wait here and recover!"

" F-fine!" Gohan said angrily as he sat back down, breathing heavily.

" Don't worry, Gohan! As long as Dende stays alive, we have the Dragonballs." Goku reasoned.

" That's right...but how long will he last?" Gohan asked.

Back on Earth...hours later…

" So we've finally found you."

Everyone on the lookout turned suddenly to see Babidi and Buu standing there, Buu with a grin on his face.

" You monsters! The entire population is gone!" Yamcha shouted as he stepped forward and clenched his fists.

" Stay behind us!" Android 18 shouted to Marron, hiding her.

" We're going to kill all of you, finish off the Earth, and move our destruction to the Universe!" Babidi cackled.

" You little…" Bulma said as she walked up to Babidi...and slapped him. The sound of the blow echoed in the air, and everyone stared in shock at Bulma.

" Turn to candy!" Buu shouted as he blasted Bulma and turned her into candy.

" Don't eat this chocolate bar!" Babidi shouted as he picked up the chocolate Bulma and snapped her in half.

" Bulma!" Yamcha shouted as he dashed towards Buu, punching him in the face multiple times.

" Yamcha! Look out!" Krillin shouted as he threw the Destructo Disc he had been charging.

Barely, Yamcha dodged out of the way as the disc sliced Buu in half, making his top half fall to the ground.

" Yes! You killed the bastard!" Yamcha shouted as he walked over to the body of Buu. The lone wolf kicked the body and laughed, but stopped quickly as Buu wrapped himself around Yamcha's leg.

" AGH!" Yamcha shouted as Buu used his antenna to snap Yamcha's leg. The short-haired warrior fell to the ground, wincing in pain, as Buu regenerated himself and blasted him, eradicating him.

" Yamcha!" Krillin shouted as he jumped towards Majin Buu, doing a combo of kicks and punches to the Demon's face before finishing with a Kamehameha.

Buu stood in front of Krillin, unscaved as the smoke cleared. " All of you are annoying! Turn to candy!" The pink monster blasted everyone on the lookout with his candy beam, except for Android 18 and Marron who were hiding in the lookout. Krillin had ordered them too.

Android 18 hugged her daughter close to her as she heard the zap of Buu's beam and the noise outside ceased. When the noise was completely gone, Android 18 whispered to her daughter. " I'm going to sneak outside and check to see if they're gone. You stay here."

" I don't want you to go mommy." Marron whispered as she clutched her mother's shirt.

" It's alright, sweetie. I'll be right back." Android 18 assured as she let go of her daughter and walked slowly onto the platform of the lookout, on alert for Buu or Babidi.

Nothing was there. Android 18 breathed a sigh of relief and backed up but screamed as she bumped into a pink belly.

" I forgot one!" Buu said happily as he threw his fist towards Android 18's face.

Android 18 closed her eyes as the punch came towards her, but it never hit. The Android slowly opened her eyes to see what happened, when she noticed the figure standing in front of her, decked out in an orange and blue gi. " G-Gohan?!"

Gohan, now coated in his Mystic Form, stood in between Android 18 and Buu. " Everyone, everyone is gone! Piccolo...Videl...Goten...Mom...you've killed everyone! I won't let you get away with this!" Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs, knocking Buu back with his pure energy.

Babidi floated down from the top of the lookout and saw Gohan. " You're one of the three that battled Dabura."

Gohan glared at Babidi and responded. " I am. I'm also the guy who's going to kill you and your monster."

" Kill Buu? Heheheh?" Buu laughed as he jumped towards Gohan, throwing a punch. Gohan, focused as can be, dodged the punch by ducking and raised his fist to uppercut Buu in the chin.

The pink blob was launched into the air and Gohan flew up after it, raising his hands for a spike. Gohan brought his locked hands down and slammed Buu back towards the lookout.

The blob smashed into the lookout, and Gohan landed on him with both feet and began to punch him repeatedly across the chest, burying him in the lookout.

" B-Buu!" Babidi shouted as he flew towards his monster, but Gohan threw a force of air towards him, pushing him back. " N-no! Freeze!" Babidi shouted as he threw his hands forward, paralysing Gohan.

" T-this magic can't hold me!" Gohan said through gritted teeth as he struggled to move. Babidi raised his hands and moved his fingers, activating another spell.

" If I want to rule the Universe, I need an army! Now let's see if you know anyone!" Babidi laughed as he activated the spell, beginning to read Gohan's mind.

Flashes of villains appeared in Gohan's mind, from Garlic Jr to Broly, all of them now revealed to Babidi. The wizard cackled in Gohan's mind, laughing evilly at the new information.

" HAAA!" Gohan shouted as he broke through the spell, returning to his senses. Buu flew out of the crater, now regenerated, and landed in front of Gohan.

" Not yet! One more spell!" Babidi said as he twirled his fingers and warped Gohan to a far-off planet.

Gohan looked at his new surroundings, red dust and a city in the distance. " Damn it!" He screamed into the air.

" What did you do with Gohan?!" Supreme Kai asked, revealing himself to Buu and Babidi.

" Ah...Supreme Kai...I can finally claim my revenge!" Babidi cackled as he and Buu walked forward slowly. _And then to collect the Dragonballs._ He thought.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Information

" Our first fighter will be Baby of Universe 83!"

" Baby?" Goku asked as he looked around him, examining the Universes. " What's a baby doing in a tournament?"

" No you imbecile! His name is Baby! He's over there." Vegeta explained as he pointed towards the ring, where Baby Vegeta stood in his strongest form 2.

" He looks kind of like you, Vegeta." Goku pointed out as he examined the fighter. " At least a little bit."

" I don't see it." Vegeta replied as he turned away.

On the ring…

 _I hope my first opponent is a Saiyan! I only came to this tournament to wipe the rest of them out! I am the strongest being after all!_ Baby thought as he waited for his opponent. _Vegeta's body might not be the best choice, but it's the one I'm most used to. Plus no point in bringing anyone else from my Universe, except him…_

" And his opponent will be Tao-X of Universe 39!"

Mercenary Tao landed on the ring, looking different then before. He was still a cyborg, but seemed to have been upgraded.

" That's Mercenary Tao! He seems to be improved." Goku exclaimed as he looked over his old foe.

" He seems to be an Android, I can't sense him." Vegeta remarked as he looked at the cyborg.

" So he's around the strength of an Android?" Goku assumed.

" Well see." Vegeta replied, ending the conversation.

" You stand no chance." Baby stated as he faced his opponent.

" I can tell...my powers are great, but not enough for you. We never faced the likes of you in our world, even though us humans have come far." Tao-X replied. His personality was different than the Tao Goku knew. He seemed to actually be good.

" Then just forfeit. I don't have time for you." Baby told him as he kept his stare on the cyborg.

" Not before I try one move…"

" Begin!"

" Super…" Tao-X started as he took off his right hand and started to charge a large yellow beam.

" This is your best bet? Why not a counter then. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Baby replied as he took Vegeta's signature pose. " Galick…"

" Dodon.."

" Gun!"

" Ray!"

Baby and Tao-X clashed their two blasts together, yellow and purple, but it was obvious who had won before even three seconds had passed. Tao-X became enveloped in both blasts, and was completely eradicated in them.

" Hmph." Baby remarked as he flew back to his waiting area, seeming to not have used almost any power in that blast.

" That was a disappointment." Goku complained as he began to mope.

" Pitiful." Vegeta noted, also a bit disappointed.

" That was fast! The next round will be Vegeta of Universe 7 against from Universe 85!"

" Finally." Vegeta remarked as he floated down from his waiting area, his arms crossed. What surprised Vegeta was his opponent, it was Goku! " Who the hell are you supposed to be, Doctor Wheelo?"

" As you said, I am the great Doctor Wheelo! You seem to recognize this body, and I as well recognize you, Vegeta." , in Goku's body, explained.

" So how did you acquire Kakarot's body? Did you use a technique to switch with him?" Vegeta questioned, interested in the power of this Kakarot's body.

" After defeating him, I transferred my brain into his body, becoming the strongest in the world!" laughed.

" You say you know me, so you should know that isn't true." Vegeta smirked as he took his fighting stance.

" You could ask your counterpart for the truth, if he were still alive." taunted as he also took Goku's fighting stance.

Vegeta dashed towards Wheelo and threw a punch, that caught. This surprised Vegeta, and Wheelo tried to follow up with his own punch but Vegeta dodged that punch.

Wheelo and Vegeta each raised a knee and hit each other before going blow for blow for a minute or two. Vegeta jumped into the air and fired a few Ki blasts towards Wheelo. To the Prince's surprise, Wheelo appeared behind him and chopped him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Wheelo smirked, but to the doctor's surprise Vegeta also smirked and appeared in front of him, slamming the genius to the ground. The Prince floated over Wheelo, smirking as he spoke. " At this level you stand no chance against me."

" Then I'll just have to advance now, correct?" Wheelo asked as he stood up and put his fists by his side. " Kaioken!" Goku/Wheelo's body became enveloped in a red aura, and the doctor smirked as he dashed towards Vegeta, landing a punch in the Prince's gut.

 _He knows that technique! Even Ginyu couldn't use this power when he took Kakarot's body!_ Vegeta thought as he recovered and Wheelo appeared behind him again. The Prince caught this punch, much to Wheelo's surprise and followed up with a punch to the gut.

The Kaioken faded and Vegeta kicked Wheelo in the head, knocking him back to the arena floor. Vegeta landed on the arena and slowly walked back over to Wheelo.

" I still have no idea who that is." Goku said to himself as he watched Vegeta walk over to his doppleganger. " And I feel like Vegeta's enjoying this."

" Ugh…" Wheelo moaned as he slowly got on his knees, trying to stand back up before the prince got any closer.

" Just give it up." Vegeta remarked as he continued to slowly walk towards the doctor. " You may have Kakarot's body, but you don't have his strength.

" Oh do I Vegeta?" Wheelo remarked as he stood back up to face the Prince. " He's a form he tried to keep secret, it's too bad he failed!" Wheelo shouted as he powered up, resulting in the spiking and recoloring of his hair. , in Goku's body, was a Super Saiyan.

" What?!" Vegeta remarked as he took a step back, shocked that a fake could achieve the legendary form.

" Afraid now, Prince Vegeta? This is the power of the world's strongest!" Wheelo bragged as he held his hands out.

Vegeta's expression was not that of fear. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked as he breathed out slowly, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. " I'm not afraid of a copy, a fake! I'm just satisfied that you could at least do this!"

The two Super Saiyan's dashed towards each other, punching the other in the face. Vegeta followed up by falling backwards and kicking up both of his feet, hitting Wheelo in the chin and knocking him into the air.

The Saiyan Prince flew after Wheelo and flipped him over so that he was stomach down. Then he followed by punching Wheelo in the gut over and over again, before teleporting behind him and slamming him back to the ground. The explosion that followed was loud and dust filled the air from the broken arena.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta landed on the ground in front of the severely injured Wheelo. The Prince picked up Wheelo by his hair and glared at him. " A false Saiyan stands no chance against a true Saiyan Prince. To send you away with something to learn, here's how little you really know." Vegeta then started to shout, still gripping Wheelo, and transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue.

" W-what is that?!" Wheelo cried out in shock, filled with fear at the surprise and shock of this new form.

" This is something for you to figure out." Vegeta responded as he pulled back his fist and nailed Wheelo in the gut, knocking the doctor flying and into his Universe's waiting area.

Meanwhile…

" Where are you going, Gohan?" Goten asked as he followed his little brother to the door.

" I'm going to find the makers of this tournament and request information. If I can become allied with them, I can learn more about the Omniverse. This is a chance that I can't pass up." Gohan explained as he opened the door, stepping out into a new hallway. Not waiting for a response, Gohan closed the door and began to walk towards the left. An upcoming sign said that the main control center was a little while away, so Gohan made that his destination.

The halfling heard a loud thud as Wheelo smashed into his Universe, and assumed that Vegeta had won his match. Once he reached the door to the main control center, he knocked on it twice. After a minute or two, an alien similar to Alnory opened it. " Hello there, Son Gohan."

This took Gohan by surprise a bit. " How do you know my name?" He questioned.

" We study all of the known Universes here. We also study it's important inhabitants. You have caught our attention, and from our knowledge we assume that you'd like to work with us." The alien explained as he opened the door a little more and held his hand out. " Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Kalla."

" Thank you." Gohan responded, a little suspicious but impressed by the kindness of Kalla. Gohan followed him into the room and was shocked at what he saw.

Back at the tournament…

Vegeta landed on his waiting area as he heard the announcer proclaim his victory. Wheelo was unconscious and badly injured, but Vegeta had left him alive.

" Did you enjoy beating someone else that looked like me?" Goku laughed as he watched Vegeta land.

" Hmph." Vegeta responded, hiding a smirk that threatened to cross his face.

" So your next match will be against Baby." Goku noted as he looked out into the arena, searching for the next fighters.

On cue, the announcement went out. " We now call Bardock of Universe 54 and Demigra of Universe 36!"

Another Bardock landed on the arena, dressed in a different armor than any other, and so did Demigra. Demigra was unfamiliar to Goku and Vegeta, and it seemed that Bardock did not recognize him either.

" It seems that my first opponent will be the father of Goku! How interesting!" Demigra laughed as he landed on the arena.

" I don't know any Goku. My brats were Raditz and Kakarot, and they're dead." Bardock explained as he took his fighting stance.

" How unfortunate." Demigra mocked as he switched his frown for an evil grin and chuckled. " And how did they die in your Universe?"

" Frieza. Emperor of the Universe. We rebelled, all of us Saiyans, but we failed to defeat Frieza. I was one of the only survivors. After killing the population, he tracked down Kakarot on Earth. I was too late to save him."

" And what of Frieza?"

" I killed him myself. Along with his entire family. I am now the last Saiyan. The lone warrior of a lost race."

" Why don't I let you in on a little secret, Bardock?"

" And that is?"

" In my Universe I became a God of space and time. I control all of it. And now I'll control the entire Omniverse!" Demigra boasted as he began his veil laugh and threw his hands up.

" First you'll have to beat me." Bardock said as he dashed towards Demigra, throwing a punch towards him. Demigra blocked the blow with magic, and used it to gust Bardock away.

" My powers are weaker here...no matter. You won't be enough." Demigra said as he made purple blades float behind him and sent them flying towards Bardock.

Bardock dodged most of them, but one cut him across his unscarred cheek. He landed on the arena and stood up, dabbing the injury with two fingers. " I guess I might need to use my power and actually try!" Bardock turned Super Saiyan and flew back towards Demigra, surrounding his fist in energy and thrusting it forward as the wizard surrounded himself in a shield.

" He's a Super Saiyan!" Goku exclaimed as he watched his father press against the shield.

" He comes from another Universe devastated by Frieza...how many Universes did that tyrant effect?" Vegeta asked as he also watched the battle, his mind trailing off elsewhere.

To Demigra's surprise, Bardock broke through the shield and punched Demigra across the face, resulting in an explosion of energy. The wizard flew across the arena due to the blow, and was bleeding heavily from his cheek. " How could a Saiyan like you do this much to me?!"

Bardock landed in front of him and hmphed. " You aren't as strong as you think. The power you have in your Universe makes no difference in a place like this."

" I won't allow this!" Demigra shouted as he stood up and began to grow, turning blue and having his red hair grow down his back. When he was finished growing, he was huge! Many times the size of Bardock!

" What the hell?!" Bardock asked as he jumped away to dodge a swing from the huge demon. The lone warrior flew towards the giant and punched him in the chin, knocking his head up. He didn't see the fist coming down and was struck, being launched to the ground and bouncing on the arena.

" This is the end for you!" Demigra shouted as he brought his foot down towards Bardock.

" Think again!" Bardock shouted as he charged his energy and turned into a Super Saiyan two. The Saiyan flew into the air, dodging the foot, and surrounded his fist in energy one more time. The Saiyan flew towards Demigra and punched him across his huge face, making the giant stumble a little bit. _There's only one way to win this._ Bardock thought as he flew under the giant and began to push upward, his feet sinking into the concrete tile as he pushed with all his strength.

" What are you doing?!" Demigra shouted as he felt himself begin to rise, and with a grunt of effort, Bardock threw the demon into the sky, pushing him through the dome of the arena and into the space outside.

" Ring out!" The announcer shouted from the watching stands. He pointed his hand down towards Bardock. " The winner is Bardock from Universe 54!"

" Another one of that weakling? Pathetic." Vegeta remarked as they sealed up the hole in the dome.

" Hey! That's my dad!" Goku shouted he laughed. He wondered how his father could become a Super Saiyan, a Super Saiyan two and possibly even more!

Meanwhile…

" This is the control center." Kalla explained as he walked Gohan through the large room. Many monitors lined the walls, each monitor with an alien to watch it. They scanned the waiting area, the arena, the halls, everywhere. They had known everything that had happened. Had they been the one's who had knocked him out? " We monitor and control everything here."

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the alien. He had a lot of questions. One pushed past the others and forced its way out. " Why did you bring me here?"

A smile crossed the alien's face as he looked at Gohan. " You are one of the brightest beings in the Multiverse. We thought you could be a help to us in monitoring the tournament. There is some information you should know, but first you must accept to assist us. We need your help."

Gohan could tell that this was serious, and since he wasn't the strongest, he hoped his mind could be of good use to everyone. " Of course I'll help. What do I need to know?"

Kalla nodded and walked Gohan to the end of the monitors where a large control center sat. " This is the Control Center. It's the prime monitor in the area. Now...prepare yourself for a story."

" I'm listening." Gohan nodded as he turned away from the large monitor to face Kalla, ready to listen intently.

" The Omni-Kings made this tournament for a reason. Not just for fun. In the Omniverse, there is such a thing known as Universal Energy. This energy is unattainable to humans, and rarely given to Gods. Whenever it is given, it is by the Omni-King himself. That energy is the only thing that can harm him. Recently, the Omni-Kings discovered that the energy had been tampered. The twelve Universes that you are from are only able to access each other. Same for the other Universes. But someone had discovered a way to travel between all Universes at will, disrupting the Universal Energy. They've also been destroying Universes and their inhabitants. It is also suspected that they are trying to harness the Universal Energy. IT could mean the end of the Omniverse." Kalla explained, his facial expression growing dimmer the more he spoke.

" What can I do to help?" Gohan replied eagerly, fearing what could happen if these villains got away with their plans.

" This tournament was made to monitor all of the Universes to find the culprits. Even the Gods were to be included in it. But we have received word that the Gods are to forfeit soon, only put in the tournament so that they could scare the culprits. You, Gohan, can monitor along with us. Use the monitor to study the Universes, and tell me if you get a prediction." Kalla finished explaining as he pressed a button on the Control Center, putting up a screen with numbers 1-100.

Gohan nodded and walked over to the Control Center, pointing to a Universe. " I guess I'll start here…"

Back at the tournament…

" We call Gohan from Universe 63 along with Natz from Universe 69!" As the announcement was made, two warriors entered the arena. One was Gohan, but he looked different. He was a teen, probably around the age he was when he fought Cell in Universe 7. His haircut was the same, and he wore the same Gi that he did against Cell. He even wore the cape that Piccolo usually did. On the other side of the arena, a warrior wearing the Metamoran outfit flew into the arena. He looked similar to Nappa, with a mohawk of black, spiky hair. He also wore a green scouter.

" I'm guessing that you're a Saiyan." Gohan started the conversation as he landed on the arena.

" You'd be guessing right." Natz replied as he landed on the arena, smirking with a cocky attitude. His face changed as he had a realization. " Hey! You're Kakarot's brat, aren't you?"

Gohan smirked at the warrior as he took his fighting stance. " Right. What about it? Do you know me in your Universe?"

" Hmph. We are the fusion of Nappa and Raditz. So we're your uncle! And we're going to make sure you don't walk out of here alive!" Natz threatened as he also took his fighting stance.

" A fusion?" Gohan questioned as he took his fighting stance. He snickered a little bit. " A fusion of two weaklings shouldn't be a challenge."

" This Gohan is acting different than the one we know." Goku remarked as he watched his alternate son's attitude. He wondered why he was still a teenager and why he was different.

" Must have been a change in his Universe. It's also possible that they are gathering Universe's from when they are at their strongest. Hence why he's a teenager." Vegeta suggested as he looked towards the fusion of Natz. He wondered how strong they would be fused and wished he had the chance to beat them himself.

" Begin!"

Gohan vanished and threw a punch towards Natz. The fusion blocked the punch with his forearm and punched Gohan across the face. The Saiyan child fell to the ground but jumped back up and uppercut Natz in the chin. He then proceeded to punch Natz in the gut repeatedly before blasting him with both hands in the stomach. An explosion resulted from the blast, and Gohan smirked as he landed on the arena again. The smirk soon faded as he realized that Natz was still standing, and uninjured.

" If that was your best shot, then I think you'd better give up now." Natz mocked as he stretched a little bit.

Gohan nodded and lifted off his weighted cape, throwing it to the ground with a thud. " I guess I'll try a little bit." The child dashed towards Natz and started to kick him quickly. Natz kept up, blocking each kick with his forearm before pushing it away. When Gohan went for an uppercut, Natz vanished away. The teenager stopped and looked around for a moment, not realizing what was coming. And elbow made contact with the son of Goku's back as Natz plowed into him.

" I'm a top class warrior! I'd never lose to the likes of you!" Natz cried as he then began to hit Gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks before finishing with a roundhouse kick. The blow launched Gohan across the arena, and he slid to the edge before vanishing.

Gohan landed in front of Natz with a smirk. " I gave you your chance. Now I think it's time I end this fight. Why don't I show you a power that you never achieved."

Natz assumed the child was bluffing, and lifted up his head in defiance. " And what power is that, boy?"

Gohan kept his smirk as his hair flared gold, transforming him into the Super Saiyan. The expression on Natz face said it all, and he was shocked. Afraid, the fusion launched a final tactic. He opened his mouth and launched a large, yellow mouth blast towards Gohan. The teenager flashbacked to when Nappa fired the blast that killed Piccolo, and he became angered. " Kamehameha!"

The blue blast made contact with Natz's blast and it was no contest as Gohan's overpowered Natz and surrounded the fusion. When the smoke cleared, Natz was out of the ring and unconscious. His fusion faded and Raditz and Nappa lay in the Fusion's place.

" Natz had been defeated! The winner is Son Gohan from Universe 63!" The crowd of aliens roared as Gohan flew back to his waiting area, and meanwhile, the Universe 7 Gohan finished reading about Universe 63.

" So this is a Universe where my Dad died against Cell in battle. I became the protector of Earth after that. But it hasn't been that long since the battle. Cell also killed most of my friends...no wonder this version of me is so hard-hearted." Gohan said to himself as he continued to scan. " I wonder who the next fight will be…"

" Mecha Goku from Universe 69…"

A pig spectator in the crowd looked to a dragon creature beside him. " How many of these Universe 69 guys are we going to get?"

The dragon alien shrugged and looked to his neighbor. " Maybe the bracket is random?"

" Who knows?" The pig replied as he crossed his arms and waited to hear the opponent.

" And his opponent will be Vegito of Universe 18!"

" Vegito?!" Goku and Vegeta cried at the same time, the shock obvious. Everyone else was inside, only they had remained on the balcony to get a good look at the fights.

" I guess it's not that surprising, considering that fusion's can enter." Vegeta stated, recovering from his initial shock at seeing the fusion of him and Kakarot.

" Yeah I guess...now we get to see how strong he is in person!" Goku said excitedly, wondering what it must be like to see a fusion of the two strongest Saiyans in action.

Vegito landed on the arena, dressed in his classic outfit, and looked around for his opponent. Moments later, Goku or rather, a robot of him, landed on the arena on the opposite side. Vegito raised an eyebrow at the robot. " What are you?"

" _I am Mecha Goku. I have come to help the training._ " The robot spoke. It looked just like Goku, except for the obvious silver coloring. Goku looked at it, confused as to why it looked like him. Mecha Goku took Goku's fighting stance. " _Are you ready to begin?_ "

" Of course." Vegito replied as he took his fighting stance. He smirked at the robot, but was a tad disappointed. " Don't make this too boring."

Mecha Goku jumped towards Vegito and tried to punch him in the face. The fusion easily dodged it by leaning backwards, keeping his arms crossed and his smirk. The robot tried to go for a kick to the head, but Vegito dodged that as well. Mecha Goku continued trying to land a blow on Vegito, to no avail. " Come on! Are you even trying?"

Mecha Goku didn't respond, but finally landed a blow on Vegito's nose. Most knew the truth, but some thought Mecha Goku had actually landed a hit. The truth was, Vegito was just gauging Mecha Goku's power. " If you have another form, or power-up of some kind, I suggest that you use it now."

" _If you say so._ " Mecha Goku replied as he shouted and powered up into Super Mecha Goku. He smirked and took his fighting stance again. " _This fight is over._ "

Vegito smirked, not even taking his fighting stance. " You're right about that. This fight is over." Vegito effortlessly turned into a Super Saiyan, which didn't seem to surprise Mecha Goku, and the robot flew at him. In an instant, Vegito disappeared and reappeared behind the robot, but very high in the air. The fusion made a long sword in his hand and crossed it over his chest. " Goodbye! Thanks for the fight!" Vegito swung his Spirit Sword across the arena, slicing Mecha Goku in half, and causing the robot to explode.

The announcer spoke of the victory and Vegito flew back to his waiting area with a satisfied smirk. Meanwhile...Gohan was reading about another Universe.

" Universe 17...this Universe is very far in the future. Hey! I write a book about Ki! That's a whole Universe of potential right there. So far...the guys have been pretty weak, but I'd love to see some more fighters. Hm...It's classified the DBO Universe? What does that mean?"

Meanwhile…

" There are a lot of strong fighters here…" A short man said as he stood beside two other people.

" You're right. Some of them might prove to be a threat." An Arcosian replied as he moved his tail around behind him.

" Don't worry, Shadow, Frostbite. Our plan will come into action soon enough." A familiar Saiyan told them as he watched Vegito fly off of the arena.

" Alright...Ultimatum. You'd better be sure about this." The Arcosian said as the group smirked and waited for the next fight to begin.


	10. Special: DBO Unclassified

**Hey Everybody! I know that you guys have been waiting for a chapter and that this is an extremely short chapter but I had to make sure I got out something. I wrote this chapter in about 30 minutes and will be starting the next chapter of this story right after I post this one. This chapter explains a Universe that some people have been interested in, and I decided it was perfect for my comeback. I've been gone for about 2-3 weeks and haven't been able to write a WORD. It felt so good to be back. Just a little update about my life, I graduated, ( YES!), and will be doing the rest of my schooling at home. I'll be taking classes about writing, starting in July, which I hope will help improve my writing ability. I also have more time to write now, and will continue to work on my books at a much quicker pace. I will also be starting to write an actual book that isn't a Fanfiction, within the next few months. Once I finish it, I'll decide if I'd like to publish it, and if I do, I'll let you guys know. But don't worry! These Fanfictions are still my priority and I won't be stopping anytime soon. Also, I got Dragonball Heroes Ultimate Mission X and played through it. Just one word. AMAZING. Now then, I'll stop blabbing. Enjoy the chapter and expect the new one within this week!**

Gohan sat at his computer,staring at the bright screen as he read it's contents. He'd been interested in this, " DBO", Universe, and decided he should read about it. After clicking on it, his screen was full of a history lesson, or in Gohan's case, a lesson of the future. It's contents contained amazing information.

In the future, Age 784 to be exact, Goku would leave to train a young boy named Uub. Gohan hadn't heard of the name before, but decided that it wasn't too important right now. 216 years later, in Age 1000, was where this Universe's main story began. Within those 216 years, many notable events occurred. In Age 1000, the world has a whole race of Majins, due to Majin Buu creating a wife and then a son. A man by the name of Mira attacked Namek, as well as destroyed it, and the Namekians fled to Earth. Krillin, Tien, Goten and Trunks created schools that trained the people of Earth. Those schools became popular due to the book that Gohan was to right in the future. King Kai even taught Earth's people the Kaioken technique! The location of Planet Yardrat has also been discovered, and appears to be in the Southern Galaxy.

Gohan decided to look more into Mira, the guy having peaked his interest after destroying New Namek. Mira created an army, listing the remains of Frieza's army and a new group by the name of the Red Pants Army. Mira's motives were obtaining the DNA of Goku and he has the abilities to Time Travel and Mind Control.

The son of Goku also noticed a familiar name in the writing. Trunks, Future Trunks, also became involved. After his Time Traveling adventure, the Supreme Kai of Time found him and explained the rules against Time Travel. After also explaining Mira's threats, Trunks agreed to help out the Supreme Kai of Time and traveled back to the past.

Under the story about the Universe lay a list of it's participants. Gohan decided to read through it, interested as to who would be joining this tournament. The Saiyan knew that the dead and alive alike could enter, and so it was possible for anyone to appear. People that Goohan didn't recognize he decided to note first. That list included: Mira, Towa, Fu, Churai, Supreme Kai of Time, Hope, Paella, Chow, Long, Captain Bacterian, General Bon, Android 9, Android 19000, Android 8000, Iko, Mothman, Naraka, Miss Buu, Baby Buu, General White, Haru Haru, Shun Shun, and Psidevilman.

Gohan wanted to look into all of these new names, but decided that it was best for later. In the familiar names, he noticed a few interesting faces. Future Trunks, Bardock, Cell-X, Grandpa Gohan, Goku ( as a child), Master Roshi, Goku ( Piccolo Jr. Saga), Tien ( PJ), Krillin ( PJ), Yamcha ( PJ), Chiaotzu (PJ), Piccolo ( Saiyan Saga), Gohan ( Saiyan Saga), Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta, Frieza, Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, Android 16, Cyborg Tao and King Piccolo.

Gohan noted that this Universe seemed pretty weak but possibly had some stronger fighters. Now though, it was time to get back to the fights. Gohan switched his attention back to another tab on his computer, one with the fights, and rewinded it back to the one he had missed when he'd started his research.


	11. Chapter 11: A Battle Of Fusion

**First things first, I am SO SORRY Everyone! All summer I've been busy, balancing a lot and going through a lot. Now things are more stable and I'm back to writing as much as I can. Now I should have more time but I can't promise a schedule. Just know that all of my three books are still being written, this one, Legend of Bardock, 80 Years. Besides that, I've started a new story titled Ultimatum which I hope to get published upon finishing. Besides that, PM me for any questions about anything, I'm always checking and make sure to leave a review! Enjoy the chapter! - Pokecj42**

After rewinding his monitor, Gohan stopped as Vegito was leaving the stage. The announcer began to introduce the next fighters. Gohan couldn't make out his voice clearly, but he saw the two figures that entered.

One of them was unfamiliar to Gohan. His name was Drum. He seemed vaguely familiar to Gohan, and his appearance seemed similar to a Namekian. A few clicks of his keyboard revealed the fighter to be the spawn of King Piccolo. The son of Goku thought that was interesting because that meant this person was Piccolo's brother. This fighter was from Universe 98 which was deemed, the Dragonball Universe.

The second fighter was SaibaKing. Apparently he was the King of Saibamen. This creature was the fusion of multiple Saibamen, and from Universe 69.

Drum tilted his head and cracked his knuckles as he looked at Saibaking. " What are you supposed to be? An overgrown plant?"

" I'm the Saibaking! And by the time I'm done with you, I'll have you bowing at my roots, you low-life weed!" Saibaking exclaimed as he charged at Drum.

Drum vanished and appeared on the other side of the arena. It almost seemed as if he was teleporting. " Nice try, but my speed is too great for a planet."

Saibaking appeared in front of Drum and slashed him across the face. The large creature fell over, three bleeding scratches now upon his face. " You're speed in miniscule."

Drum put his hand on the ground as he began to stand up. " I still have my Ultimate attack." The mutant vanished and appeared a couple of yards away from Saibaking. " Prepare to be vaporized! I owe this move to my brother!"

Saibaking watched as the mutant Namekian pulled back his hand as it began to glow with white electricity. The King decided that he shouldn't take any chances with this move.

" Electric Shock Wave!" Drum shouted as he thrust his hand forward and launched a beam of electricity. Saibaking opened his mouth and fired as large, yellow blast from it. The two Ki attacks connected and pushed against each other for a moment before Saibaking took the lead and overpowered Drum. The mutant Namekian opened his eyes wide in shock as the blast hit his head and sailed off to the border of the arena.

Drum's headless body collapsed on the arena, and Saibaking was declared the winner. The King of Saibamen flew off of the stage and some alien workers came to clean up the corpse.

On his area, King Piccolo watched nonchalantly. His children being revived was only for a better chance at winning, he knew that they wouldn't get far. Especially not against Goku. The King clenched his fists as he thought about it. He didn't care about winning this damn tournament. But by the end of it, that boy would be dead!

A voice rung out over the arena, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. They expected that the next round be called, but instead received a new and unfamiliar message. " Now, we are one fourth of the way through the first rounds! It is time for a break. If you so choose, you will be escorted to a main cafetorium where you may eat and associate with other Universes if you so choose. Remember, do not fight out of the arena or you will be terminated and sent back to your Universe. Fighting will resume in one hour, Earth time. Enjoy!"

" I wasn't sure at first…" Goku spoke between bites, swallowing gulps of food at a time and struggling to speak. " But the food here is great!"

Vegeta glanced over at him while shoving a golden brown chicken leg down his throat. " I bet I can eat more than you can, Kakarot!"

Goku laughed, almost choking on his next bite as he did. " Is that a bet, Vegeta? You're on!" And the two Saiyans started to eat even faster, trying to choke down as much food as possible and the plates continued to rise higher and higher.

Piccolo sat with Trunks and Goten as they watched Goku and Vegeta have a food contest. He looked over at the two boys, who seemed anxious to explore. " Have you two seen Gohan anywhere?"

Goten and Trunks looked up at the Namekian and shook their heads. " I haven't seen him for a while." Trunks replied.

" Me neither." Goten also input before turning to talk to Trunks again. They kept eyeing the other tables and talking amongst each other.

Piccolo locked his hands together and put them under his chin as he leaned forward and rested his head on them. He tuned out everything around him as he was deep in thought. _Why hadn't Gohan come back? Could he have been exploring? Has curiosity gotten the better of him and he had gone to explore the other Universes? If he had, then why hadn't he come here with all of the other Universes? Could he have run into trouble?_ Too many questions, but there was a way to get some answers. And he had forty-five minutes to get them. " Trunks! Goten!"

Trunks and Goten looked over at the Namekian, surprised that he had called them so loudly. " Yeah?" Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" How would you like to check out some of these other Universes?" Piccolo asked, already anticipating the answer as he watched the two boys faces light up with excitement.

" Yeah!" The two boys shouted as they jumped up and ran to the nearest table.

Piccolo sighed, almost regretting the decision already before following after the two young half-Saiyans.

" So do we get a lunch break too?" Gohan asked as he leaned back in his chair and yawned. He loved reading about all of these Universes but he wanted a chance to get out and stretch his legs.

" Most of us don't need a lunch break, which is another reason why our particular race was chosen." Kalla replied as he walked over to Gohan, carrying a clipboard. The alien didn't look up as he jotted something down, but lifted his pencil and pointed it towards the door. " But you may go to the cafetorium for a break if you want. Just make sure to be back on time."

" Thanks!" Gohan replied as he waved his hand over his shoulder and ran out of the room. Once in the hallway, Gohan made a left as he headed towards the cafetorium. He had thirty minutes to eat and talk to his friends before having to get back to work. He snickered to himself. The son of Goku hadn't expected to even come to this tournament, much less work it.

Luckily he had studied the map of the arena and knew his way around. He was just about to turn on the next path to get to his destination when he heard a voice. Gohan pressed his back against the wall, slowing his breathing as he looked around the corner slowly, sneaking a glance. Three figures stood about thirty feet away.

One of them, the shortest, had a mask over his face. His outfit was black, and was armor similar to the ones that Frieza and his men wore. His hair was spiky and black, similar to Vegeta's but with obvious difference. The mask was pure black with a skinny, blue visor across the eyes.

The second of them seemed to be an alien, similar in looks to Frieza. He was tall, the tallest of the group in fact. Instead of having a purple and white color scheme like Frieza, this alien had black as his dominant color, and red in the places that Frieza had purple. He was larger than Frieza and had curved spikes at the end of his forearms and on his back. His head seemed like that of Coolers and he had a build on his limbs.

The last of them was the average in height and size. He seemed similar to the first, except with a completely different hairstyle. This man also wore a mask, it was black with eyeholes covered with red and a green striped diagonally crossed the black mask. This one wore a gi as well that was completely black, the overshirt, the undershirt, the boots, the pants, the belt, all of it.

Gohan turned back around, deciding it was safer to listen instead of look. He heard them speaking about something, and tried to pick it all up.

" The Omni-Kings are getting on to us, you know we aren't ready for them...yet." This was the voice of the shortest member of the group.

" We can't let that happen, we must prevent them from picking up on us until after the Tournament." This was the alien's voice speaking.

" Don't worry. We'll continue to gather information on these other Universes first. Once we have enough, when the Tournament is done and we know who is the strongest, we'll begin the plan. All we need to do is avoid being caught. But you both know that we have the emergency escape device that Ayona made for us. We can randomly teleport to any random Universe in a nano-second. Safe for the time being." This was the last voice speaking, and Gohan heard the sound of footsteps as the group began to leave.

Once he was certain that they were gone, Gohan walked around the corner to see what Universe these three had been from. The door they had been standing in front of was Universe 100. With this knowledge in mind, Gohan didn't feel like eating much anymore, he might as well just go back to the Data Center.

Piccolo had no idea what he was seeing. Five aliens had just struck ridiculous poses as their introduction, and Trunks and Goten seemed to love it.. This group called themselves the Ginyu Force and claimed to be from Universe 20. " So what's your Universe's story?"

The leader of the group, Ginyu, stepped forward. " We used to work under Frieza. The rule of the Universe. He was killed on Planet Namek by a Super Saiyan. I eventually gained my body back, and gathered what was known as the Dragonballs so I could revive my team. I originally intended to revive Frieza, but a mysterious voice from above convinced me otherwise. On the Earth that I ended up on, a being named Cell attacked. Before the beginning of what he called, the Cell Games, I accomplished my goal. From what was spread around the Universe, Cell killed the people of Earth and many other planets before being defeated. No one knows for sure who defeated him, but he hasn't been seen in years."

Piccolo listened to the story intensely, it was interesting to see that the Ginyu Force had been revived in this Universe. Cell had won, but a warrior had risen to defeat him. Apparently, everyone on Earth was dead. The strongest in the Universe was indeed the Ginyu Force.

Goten and Trunks sat with their legs crossed and their eyes wide as they watched. When the two boys started to ask questions, Piccolo started to scan the other tables. The Namekian couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but he for some inexplicable reason did not think that Gohan was in this room. Gohan was smart, he wouldn't put himself in a dangerous situation without a way out. Plus, even without keeping up with his training, he was stronger than a lot of the guys here. Piccolo decided to worry about it later, since it was almost time to start the tournament up again. After pulling them away, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks made their way back to their table, and soon enough, towards their Universe's waiting area.

" It is finally time to resume the tournament! I don't know about you folks in the audience, but the wait was far too long!" The announcer shouted through the arena.

All of the revealed Universes watched in anticipation, waiting to see who would be called to fight next. Universe 10 would be the first to be called.

" Garlic Jr. From Universe 10, please enter the ring!" A small, light blue creature floated into the ring, a white cape flowing behind him as he landed. Garlic Jr. wore a smile, and a small, spiky tooth poked out.

" And we also call the Cyclopian Guard of Universe 2 to enter the arena!" A gray robot flew to the arena and landed heavily. It's red eye glowed as it looked up and scanned its target, Garlic Jr.

" Begin!" Garlic Jr. charged his energy, and his shirt ripped as he grew in size. His muscles bulged, and his skin turned dark blue. To the surprise of everyone who knew Garlic Jr., his eyes went white, losing their pupils, and an M appeared on his forehead.

" He's a Majin!" Piccolo shouted as he watched the transformation. Goku also seemed worried. A few beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Vegeta looked at the two with confusion. " What's the problem? Being a Majin doesn't make someone unbeatable. I would know for a fact."

Piccolo shook his head. " The main problem isn't just that he's become a Majin. The problem is that before, he was already immortal. Now, Babidi had an immortal on his side."

" I assume that you two met this, Garlic Jr., in our Universe as well. If he was immortal, how did you defeat him in the first place?" Vegeta questioned.

" He opened a portal that was intended to seal us in another dimension, an inescapable one. Instead, he was knocked into it. The only problem now is that he can't open the portal, because it could send everyone here into another dimension." Piccolo explained as he eyed his old foe. He held a greater disgust for the creature, most likely because of his fusion with Kami. " Some may escape, but what about the audience?"

Vegeta, keeping his arms crossed, turned back to the viewing monitor. The Saiyan Prince didn't speak another word.

Majin Garlic Jr. jumped towards the Cyclopian Guard, throwing his fist towards the chest of the robot. The blow did nothing to the guard who smacked the giant across the face. Garlic Jr. stumbled backwards, regaining his balance. Suddenly, a voice came from the guard.

" I'm sorry if this surprises you, since this is one of our weaker members."

Garlic Jr. looked at the guard in confusion. " Who are you?" The giant eyed the robot, even after the knowledge Babidi had given them, he didn't recognize the voice. Or the robot.

" Oh! How rude of me. I am Lord Cooler. This is my Cyclopian Guard. Since this is the last voice you shall ever hear, why don't I tell you how this came to be." The Cyclopian Guard spoke, showing no emotion as to being a robot.

This intrigued Garlic Jr. There was a Cooler in his Universe but he certainly wasn't a Lord. But he also didn't control robots. The immortal giant decided to listen to this Cooler's story, just for a minute. " Fine."

" After taking over the Big Gete Star, I defeated the two Super Saiyans of my Universe and gathered the Namekian Dragonballs. Using them, I was granted back my original body, as well as keeping my ability to control the Big Gete Star and it's creations. Like this guard here. I never heard of a Garlic Jr in my Universe, so it seems you are irrelevant. I'll enjoy using my guard to kill you." At this, the Cyclopian Guard flew towards Garlic Jr. Instead of going straight forward, the robot flew upwards. When high enough, the Cyclopian Guard fired blasts from a hole in it's arm.

Garlic Jr swatted a group of them away, but was too slow to knock them all away and took a few hits because of it. The giant flew up towards the robot and gave it two punches. The blows did nothing, and the guard kicked Garlic Jr. back to the ground.

" Even after Babidi's power, it's still not enough to defeat a damn robot!" Garlic Jr. growled as he began to charge his energy.

" Fool! A weakling like you could never defeat my creation!" Cooler's voice emitted from the robot, followed by a mocking laugh.

Garlic Jr. flew towards the robot, putting a lot of power into his fist, before throwing it forward and smashing into the robot's eye. The Cyclopian Guard exploded, and it was evident to everyone who had won. Garlic Jr. landed on the arena and detransformed as the announcer announced his win.

Piccolo sighed in relief at the end of the match. For now, everyone was safe from the Dead Zone. Gohan still hadn't returned, but Piccolo was beginning to worry less.

" We call Lord Slug from Universe 56 and Krillin of Universe 86!"

" Krillin?!" Goku asked as he looked towards the bald man flying towards the ring. He wondered what was special about that Krillin. He looked the same as the Krillin that he knew. Why had this Krillin decide to enter the tournament?

Krillin and Lord Slug landed and faced each other. Lord Slug looked amused, and Krillin glared at him with a serious expression. " I remember you!" The Namekian laughed as he crossed his arms and smiled a mocking smile. " You were the friend of that Saiyan that challenged me all those years ago. I remember killing him right before I killed you, and took the planet."

" You mean Goku?" Krillin asked angrily. He took his fighting stance and kept the glare focused on Slug. " We may have failed to stop you back then, but I'll have to stop you now."

" What makes you think that you could stop me? The ruler of the Universe?" Slug laughed as he took his fighting stance as well. " You couldn't defeat me then, and you sure as hell can't defeat me now."

Krillin dashed towards Slug and punched him across the face before back-kicking him across the cheek. The human back-flipped away and landed a few feet back. Slug moved towards him and threw a punch that Krillin dodged before grabbing the Namekian by that arm and flipping him over.

Slug jumped away from Krillin before dusting himself off. " So you are stronger than you were in my Universe. I assume you know who I am, so you should be able to tell that I am as well."

For the first time in this match, Krillin smiled. " If you think this is strong, you haven't seen anything yet!"

" You also seem to be a lot cockier than in my Universe. Not the shriveling coward I met back on Earth." Lord Slug spoke as he stretched out a finger and fired a yellow blast towards Krillin. " But just as idiotic!"

Krillin dodged the blow with incredible speed and ease before firing his own barrage of Ki blasts towards Slug. The Namekian put his arms around himself as he charged his energy and threw them outward as he released it, knocking away all of the Ki Blasts. Krillin flew into the air, and Slug shot two eye beams out of his eyes that hit Krillin in the chest. The bald midget cried out in pain and fell to the ground, landing face-down. The Namekian walked over to examine his kill, but when he got close enough, Krillin jumped up and headbutt that Namekian in the torso.

Slug cried out and was launched back as Krillin jumped away. There were two small holes in his gi, but not a scratch underneath. " An attack like that won't work on me, Slug!"

" Don't mock me, human!" Slug shouted as he flew towards Krillin and uppercut him in the chin, knocking him into the air. When the human was high enough, Slug stretched out his arm and grabbed him by the throat. The Namekian then pulled Krillin towards him, before punching the Earthling repeatedly in the face and then kicking him in the gut before dropping him to the ground. With a sneer, the Namekian shot eye beams out of his eyes that hit Krillin in the same spot as before.

Krillin jumped away, catching his breath as he felt a trickle of blood come from his chest. That had been a decently strong attack, but now it was his turn. " That was better. Now it's my turn!" Krillin flew with incredible speed towards Slug, kicking him repeatedly across the face, even flipping him upside-down before flying into the air and slamming him to the ground with both arms.

Krillin landed with his arms crossed and looked at the Namekian. He shook his head with a small laugh. " Just give up already. There's no way that you can win this match."

" Give up? There's no way I'd lose to you! I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand!" Slug shouted as he began to scream and clench his fists. The Namekian began to grow, and soon he towered over Krillin in his giant form. " Now you'll be smashed like the insect you are!"

Slug moved his giant fist towards Krillin, who was flying up towards Slug, and slammed him back to the ground. The Earthling bounced for a moment before using his hands to push off the ground. Slug's giant foot smashed the spot that Krillin had been in moments before as the Earthling jumped away. Using his speed, the friend of Goku flew towards Slug's face and slammed his fist into the Namekian's giant cheek.

Krillin punched Slug in the cheek again and the kicked him in the nose. The blow made Slug flinch and step back a couple of steps, causing the whole arena to shake.

" The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Krillin shouted before flying backwards, dodging a swipe from Slug.

The Namekian outstretched his arms and formed two large energy balls on either side of him. " Die!" Slug shouted as he sent the two balls of energy towards Krillin.

Krillin put his hands by side as blue energy formed between them. He closed his eyes and waited for the two balls of energy and Slug to line up before opening his eyes and firing a Kamehameha. The blast cut through the balls of energy and slammed into Slugs chest. Slug's attack exploded, causing smoke to fill the arena. Krillin slowly floated through the smoke, looking for another attack. Even too fast for the powerful Earthling, two large green hands wrapped around Krillin and began to squeeze.

As the smoke cleared, the bald warrior saw the Namekian's giant face emerge, showing an evil smirk across his face. Krillin cried out in pain as the large hands squeezed the life out of him. The Earthling racked his brain, trying to find a way out of this predicament.

" Don't waste your time! I'm going to break every bone in your puny body!" Slug bellowed, making Krillin cringe from the noise along with the pain.

Krillin opened his eyes before bursting out of Slug's grip, surrounded in a red aura. " Kaioken!"

Slug's eyes opened wide as he watched the Earthling fly up towards him and uppercut him across the chin. The blow caused the Namekian to fall back and slam against the arena shield as he slid to the ground.

" Time to end this!" Krillin shouted from above as he put his hands together by his side. Blue energy formed between them as he concentrated his power.

Slug opened his eyes after landing and saw Krillin charging his attack. It was too late to stop it.

" Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted as he thrust his hands forward, sending the bright attack towards the Giant Namekian.

Slug put his hand up to stop it but the blast enveloped his hand and exploded. Smoke filled the arena once again, but faded quickly. Krillin landed on the arena and turned his back, putting his hands up in a peace sign. When the Namekian could be seen, he was unconscious and back to normal size.

" That Krillin is incredible!" Goku exclaimed as he grinned. He was impressed by his best friend's strength and courage.

Vegeta scoffed at this, there was no way that Krillin could be that strong. But, the Prince could tell that the bald Earthling had been holding back.

After Slug had been cleared off and Krillin had returned to his waiting area, the announcer's voice ran through the arena. " Will Gorus of Universe 69 and Ultra Pinich of Universe 69!"

" No way…" Goku exclaimed as he watched the first fighter enter the arena.

The sight was just as shocking to Vegeta, who stared wide-eyed at the new fighter, Gorus. " I-Impossible!"

Gorus, the fusion of Goku and Beerus, landed on the arena and grinned. " This'll be a good match! I'll try not to destroy you!"

As Ultra-Pinich landed on the arena, a familiar voice emitted from it. " Oh ho ho, a fusion of the putrid Saiyan Goku and Lord Beerus, it's like killing two pests with one stone!"

" Frieza?!" Goku and Vegeta exclaimed as they looked close at this fusion. Some of his features looked a bit like Frieza, but why would Frieza enter under the name ' Ultra-Pinich'?

" I know nothing of this Beerus you mention, Frieza, but I'll enjoy defeating Goku once and for all!" Another familiar voice came from the Fusion, surprising the two Saiyans once again.

" Cell?!" The two Saiyans exclaimed as they looked at the Fusion again. This one was WAY too confusing to understand. Universe 69 was an insane place.

" A hero destroyed you once in our Universe." Gorus started as a smirk crossed his face. " Let's see if we can do that too."

Ultra-Pinich clenched his right fist and the merged voices of Frieza and Cell came from it. " Our defeat was a fluke! There is no way we will be defeated again!"

" Begin!"

Ultra-Pinich flew towards Gorus and threw his fist forward. Gorus caught it and smirked, Ultra-Pinich returned the gesture before jumping away from each other. Both fighters flipped and jumped towards each other again. Gorus head-butt the Maxi-Fusion in the face before double-kicking him across the chin. When the second kick came around, Ultra-Pinich caught it and threw his opponent away.

Gorus, who was upside-down and sailing away, put his two fingers on his forehead and vanished. The fusion appeared under Ultra-Pinich and uppercut him in the chin. The Fusion of Goku and Beerus vanished again and appeared above the Maxi-Fusion this time, bringing his leg down to slam Ultra-Pinich across the head.

Ultra-Pinich flew up towards Gorus and punched the fusion across the face. Gorus countered with a punch to the chest and kick to the gut. The Maxi-Fusion flipped around and swiped at the fusion again. Gorus dodged it and slammed Ultra-Pinich back towards the ground.

The purple warrior used Instant Transmission to appear directly over Ultra-Pinich and fired a Kamehameha at the Maxi-Fusion. The target of the blast raised one hand and the blast exploded on impact. Yet, Ultra-Pinich stood in the center unharmed, even after all of the fighting. The Maxi-Fusion smirked. " This fight is hardly worth my time. Why not let someone else handle it for me."

Gorus floated in front of the Maxi-Fusion. " And what is that supposed to mean?"

" This." Ultra-Pinich spoke as four holes appeared behind him. Out of them came some familiar faces. Two Frieza's and two Cell's emerged from the holes, each facing Gorus.

Gorus looked at the clones wide-eyed. " Is that even allowed?!"

The announcer cleared his throat before speaking. " Since the clones did not come into the ring with Ultra-Pinich, the Omni-Kings agree that this is allowed."

Gorus just shrugged and smirked at the clones. " Oh well. I'll just have to take down five of you."

" I figure that it won't be so easy." Ultra-Pinich spoke before laughing at the fusion. " But you can try all you want."

" That's right. I guess I'll have to try a little harder!" Gorus shouted before transforming into a Super Saiyan. " I've been training this fusion for a while, and I've been able to unlock a lot of power!"

" Oh, the Super Saiyan form? That'll be nothing compared to our power!" Ultra-Pinich laughed as the clones flew towards Gorus.

A Frieza clone threw a punch towards Gorus who caught it. A Cell clone flew from the right and Gorus kicked it in the chin. Another Frieza clone from the left came towards the Fusion and Gorus punched it in the nose. When the last clone came from behind, Gorus used the first clone to slam all of the other clones.

" So they are just as strong as you two, that'll be easy!" Gorus grinned as he spread out his hands and fired purple Ki blasts towards the clones. Not anywhere near fast enough, the clones were hit and disintegrated into nothingness.

Ultra-Pinich laughed and stepped forward. " It looks like you've had a chance to warm-up, ready for the real fight?"

" No, that's not until a later match." Gorus replied with a grin, irritating the Maxi-Fusion.

" You rotten Saiyan! I'll wipe you out of existence! Across every Universe!" Ultra-Pinich shouted before rising up into the air and forming a Death Ball between his two hands. " I'll destroy the Multiverse! No one can stop me now!"

Gorus put his hands by his side and formed blue energy between them. " Just try it!"

" Die! And take every last Saiyan with you!" Ultra-Pinich shouted before launching the large orb towards the arena.

In a flash, Gorus transformed into Super Saiyan 3 and looked up at the attack. " Kamehameha!" Gorus fired the blue blast towards the orb, clashing with the other attack.

The two attacks sent shockwaves through the arena, and many of the spectators had to close their eyes to block out the light. Ultra-Pinich struggled to overpower Gorus and the same was true for the godly fusion. It was almost even, but the Maxi-Fusion started to gain ground.

Sensing that things were going south, Gorus focused and transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. " Hyah!" With this sudden burst of power, Gorus overpowered Ultra-Pinich and sent both attacks back at him.

" Impossible!" Ultra-Pinich shouted before being encased in both blasts. The attacks hit the shield and burst through it, causing the angels to have to recreate it.

Gorus landed on the arena and breathed out, looking around for Ultra-Pinich. He was still alive. Looking up, Gorus spotted the Maxi-Fusion, missing his arms. " Looks like you're missing something."

" Damn you!" Ultra-Pinich shouted as it started to charge it's aura and regenerating it's arms. " Damn you!"

" What's he doing?" Gorus asked out loud as he watched Ultra-Pinich form a white-Ki blast in his right hand.

" He wouldn't!" Vegeta said in disbelief as he watched Ultra-Pinich throw the ball into the sky.

" What's he doing?" Goku asked as he looked at the glowing white ball, then looking back at the changing Ultra-Pinich.

" Don't you remember you dope?! During our battle!" Vegeta asked, causing Goku to remember the part of the battle that Vegeta was describing.

" He's transforming into a Great Ape!" Goku cried in disbelief as he watched Great Ape Ultra-Pinich land on the arena, causing a large tremor.

Gorus looked at the giant and smirked. " This is your secret weapon? Not much of anything really." The Fusion surrounded itself in blue aura and flew towards the Great Ape. The two fighters each through a punch and connected fists, Gorus pushing while surrounded in a blue aura matched with blue hair, and the Great Ape with it's yellow fur and snarl.

The Great Ape spun around and smacked Gorus to the ground with it's tail before slamming his foot down on him. Gorus appeared behind Ultra-Pinich and kicked him in the back of his large head. The Maxi-Fusion spun around and backhanded the Fusion, making Gorus slam into the shield. Before Gorus could fall or recover, Ultra-Pinich slammed it's fist against him, trapping him between the shield and the Great Ape's fist.

" Any last words, Saiyan?" Ultra-Pinich growled, putting more pressure against Gorus.

Gorus didn't speak, but struggled to free himself from the force of Ultra-Pinich, but to no avail.

" Too weak?" The Great Ape laughed, before opening it's mouth as it faced Gorus. " Then die!" A large purple blast flew out of the mouth of Ultra-Pinich, encasing Gorus.

Ultra-Pinich looked around to make sure Gorus was gone, and when he was, the Great Ape laughed. " Finally! I destroyed Goku and Beerus! I'm the strongest in the Multiverse!"

" You might want to rethink that."

The Great Ape looked up to see Gorus floating beside the Power Ball. " What's this little thing right here? Looks fragile. Might need a bit of a flick."

Ultra-Pinich reached for Gorus. " No!" Gorus appeared in front of Ultra-Pinich and flicked him in the forehead, causing him to fall over.

Gorus then appeared beside the Power Ball again. The Fusion flicked the glowing orb, causing it to break. " Oops."

Ultra-Pinich shrunk back to normal size, glaring at Gorus from the arena. He clenched his fists and shouted. " Damn you, Saiyan! I'll run your blood across this entire arena! And drag your body through the Omniverse!"

Shocking the Maxi-Fusion, Gorus appeared right in front of him, his right hand outstretched and his left arm gripping his right elbow. " Goodbye Frieza, Cell. You will never bother our Universe again. Hakai!"

Purple energy started to erase Ultra-Pinich, who looked at his arms and legs as they started to vanish. For a while, he was in shock, until the energy reached his neck. " Damn it!"

When the fused villain had vanished, Gorus landed on the arena and returned to base form. " Phew. Now that was a match."

" Ultra-Pinich of Universe 69 has been erased! The winner is Gorus of Universe 69!"

Gohan sat at the monitor, watching the end of the fight. This fusion was half of his father. Yet the cost of such power, was his mercy. Maybe Gorus didn't know, but Gohan did. There were three Saiyan's in that Fusion that Frieza and Cell had taken control of, and now they had been erased from existence. Yet, the son of Goku could do nothing to intervene. He wondered if other monitors felt the same, but he had to keep to his post and monitor the situation.

Kalla walked down the hall, careful to look behind him as he made his way towards his destination. When he rounded the last corner, he pushed his hand into a wall panel that opened a way to somewhere underground. He made his way below and walked into a secret room where three figures stood.

" Did you gather the information?" Ultimatum asked as Kalla stopped walking in front of them.

" Of course. The Omni-Kings are located at the center of this area, above the arena. Probably a few hundred feet up. There have to be at least a hundred of them, more or less." Kalla explained as he showed a holographic map of the arena.

" Interesting." Shadow noted while walking towards Kalla slowly. He seemed to be admiring the hologram, but it couldn't be proved because of the mask. " Does it contain everything that we asked for?"

" Yes. You won't have anymore use for me now. But once you get the energy, you'll give me some right. My share of Universes?" Kalla asked, sweat beading on his forehead as he spoke. The alien suddenly cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, a new hole smoking from the center of each knee.

" What do you think? You're one of the smartest people in the Omniverse, and yet fell for something like this?" The Arcosian asked as it flicked its tail behind it.

" What do you mean? I gave you what you wanted! You can't kill me!" Kalla screamed as he struggled to stand up.

Shadow walked over and grabbed Kalla by the neck before lifting him up, as black energy started to cover his body and swarm over his arm as it moved towards Kalla's neck. " Classic. Now die!"

The screams of Kalla filled the air and move through the hallway, yet there was no one nearby to hear him in pain and terror.


End file.
